


Bellua

by timahina



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, F/M, implied ships with the counterparts, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: And he was to remain a beast for all time;One mistake and a broken taboo later, Zarc found himself punished as a monster to repent for his crimes. With nothing but his mostly loyal servants to surround himself, finding a remedy was next to impossible."You're my prisoner, Ray. And you will act like it."





	1. Chapter 1

“Ladies and gentlemen! For this day, I will perform amazing feats the likes of which you’d have never beheld!”

The party cheered and Zarc could only grin, relishing in the attention he received. There were a multitude of reasons to constantly look forward to his birthday. The adoration, the lavish gifts, people practically throwing themselves at his feet more so than any other day of the year. But most importantly, it was the one day of the year he could truly do as he pleased. And the one thing he desired most was entertainment. Be it giving or receiving, he relished in it.

Each year, friends and acquaintances of neighboring lands would come for a special event. Always, Zarc required the highest degree of entertainment and on his birthday, he allowed for a role reversal where instead _he_ was the performance. He gave the people what they wanted – dazzling tricks and dangerous feats, everything within the imagination and beyond.

A former tutor begged him to jump from a waterfall. Zarc could only gladly fulfill his wish and up the factor by jumping backwards. An admirer whom he rejected asked for a kiss on the hand but instead, granted her one on the lips – only muttering afterwards that once again, he was not for sale. A jealous noble wanted to best him in a race and Zarc taunted him by blinding himself and winning only by a hare.

All such acts had become flashier over the years – his friends and admirers and subjects looked forward to the yearly spectacle.

“Who has such a _challenge_ for me?”

It was nearly sunset. He was tired, growing weary of the dares and epic feats. Passing out on his bed tonight was to feel _amazing_. But one more… if he could push himself for one more feat and truly blow their minds.

Just one more. One more moment of glory and cheer, for the eyes and attention to be on him before the spotlight was gone.

“I have a challenge for you!” A voice from the crowd called out and Zarc perked up. It better be good – he wasn’t sure if he ever seen this man before. “Go into the forest and bring back the head of the famed golden hippo.”

The crowd gasped and for the first time, fell silent. Even Zarc had looked shocked, offended – how could he accept? Not only was that the most difficult animal to capture, let alone _kill_ \- it was unspoken rule that breaking hunting season was dangerous. The consequences were never said, never given but Zarc knew the risks. He could hear the spirits who served him screaming at him to reject this. It wasn’t worth it.

But all he could think was the praise, the fame…

“I’ll do it.”

\---

_How foolish_.

Zarc was blind.

So utterly and completely blind.

The hours he spent hunting that creature down before finding it grazing and resting against a lake. The time it took to jump atop one of his dragons and glide over to it. The hippo escaped him once, twice. Each time it had, the light grew dimmer in the forest. His heart constricted. Tiny pricks annoying his skin. He heard them, over and over again – _stop_.

Turn _back_.

_It’s not worth it_.

But he ignored them. He knew better. Of course, he did. The praise was worth whatever punishment that was to fall.

At last, he found the hippo. His eyes were focused, his grip on his sword tighter than ever. The next few moments as he jumped from the tree down to the hippo was almost a blur. But he knew, he could feel his arms flex and his muscle convulse as he struck his sword down, spearing the head of the creature.

His breathing labored as the loud, ungodly screeched echoed for a few moments before he was left in silence with blood on his arms and legs.

He… he did it!

A laugh… a nervous chuckle as he slowly took out the sword. An amazing feeling and yet, no one had watched. No one except the hippo and the spirits looming around – no, there were none. They were gone. Why were they…

He couldn’t hear them. Why did…

A loud ringing – no, not ringing, screaming. It was the hippo squealing and screaming betrayal. But he had…!

“ ** _How dare you!?_** ”

His heart raced as the hippo rose back up, its form blinding in shimmering light before transforming to that of a woman clad in robes. A large bow in her hands, her grip tight. Her eye – the only one he could see, was staring with fire and hatred toward him.

Zarc sank down to his knees, realizing what he had done wrong. “I… Mistress Xiangsheng, I hadn’t known that you were…” It was coming to mind, the clues coming together. Why the light vanished and pains in his body had increased and why the spirits were gone.

She caused it. She was warning him. Back off, they told him repeatedly.

He knew now.

“ ** _Shut up!_** ”

It was an unspoken rule to never hunt outside the season.

“Please, it was a mistake! I was challenged and-” Zarc wasn’t given the chance to explain further. Flames appeared in a ring around them and she stood, raising her bow and an arrow manifested in her grip. Before he had the chance to blink, she shot the arrow and pierced his heart.

And yet, he wasn’t bleeding. There was no blood but rather… his chest was ablaze and sharp pains, almost like daggers were shooting from his spine. He screamed, hot tears flowing down his cheeks as something… something was coming _out_ of him, the pain unbearable.

“ ** _You wish to hunt beasts?_** ”

“No!” He screamed again, collapsing as his bones tore out of his skin, muscles tore, “No, I never – _ah_!” A last horrified scream as his hand dug into the earth, his eyes bulging as the muscles and bones tore and engorged and… his hands were large now, claws – there were not his. No, it wasn’t…!

Zarc ran forward, his feet large and claws – _claws_ ripped up the dirt as he ran to the lake. He needed to see himself, to confirm that he was indeed…

“ ** _You want attention so bad? You wish for eyes to be on you? Then have at it – your selfish desires are all you shall see!_** ” The woman vanished in that moment as he saw his refection in the water. He couldn’t recognize himself.

No… it wasn’t him. He couldn’t have been… the claws, the wings, the cracks and scales along his skin… Zarc was newly made.

The unspoken rule.

To hunt the beasts - _monsters,_ was to become one.


	2. Chapter 2

She took a deep breath as she stared at the door. It was just going to be a simple outing. Just go out, get some sun, maybe some lunch, and pick up some new replacement tools for her father. It was simple enough. Ray just needed to… open the door and leave. But in of itself was a problem. That meant the outside and all the problems that came along with it. She sighed.

“I might as well get it over with…” She muttered under her breath and twisted the doorknob to go to the outside.

“ _Morning, Ray!_ ”

She smiled and waved before realizing that it wasn’t a neighbor of hers coming out to greet her but instead a ball of light manifesting itself into form. _Damn it_. It was a spirit. And the day was to be a long one.

More arrived, greeting her and complimenting her and asking what she was to do with her day. The constant barrage of questions wasn’t the worst but… but it was the looks. The odd stares as though people walking about in town were waiting for her to do something, say something. Like they were waiting for a performance.

“I’m just going to market…” She spoke softly, trying not to gather attention. It wasn’t working. Ray could already feel the stares and hear the whispers.

_She’s doing it again_ , they muttered. The gossip again running through the morning. It was always an awkward struggle to try and pretend not to know what they said or thought as to go about her day in peace. Though by now, after so many years she had hoped they would find something new to gossip about. Someone new to torment. Anything different to focus their attention on.

Ray stopped in place. This was getting irritating.

“Yes! I am talking aloud! Does _anyone_ want to say _anything_ already?!” The people on the street turned away immediately, their heads averting and doing their best not to cross paths with her. It would seem her being blunt had saved the day. At least for the time being until they all gathered the courage to stare and observe once more.

“ _There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Ray. We know you’re talking to us…_ ”

She scoffed.

It wasn’t… the greatest feeling to hear and see spirits. A rude awakening when she discovered that she was the only one in the village who could and that was the root of why she was so ostracized. Well, mostly. But she had accepted it. It was her fate and if by now she hadn’t learned how to deal with such unwanted attention, there was no way to survive.

First destination: tools for her father. He had been up all night, excited about his latest breakthrough but alas, one could only get so far without the proper tools and she thought it would be nice to update some of his older models rather than having him constantly improvise. “ _We could steal it for you._ ”

“I’d rather just buy it. They’d never believe spirits stole it anyways.” The spirits surrounding her shrugged and went off elsewhere, deciding to leave for the time being. Right now, she needed to think and balance her budget and think about how quickly she could leave the store. Perhaps he wasn’t there today. Maybe she would have some peace. With her hopes set at a reasonable level, Ray entered the shop and immediately wanted to run out as a shorter boy ran right into her.

“Ray! _Hey_ , fancy meeting you here!” He flipped his bangs, flashing her a charming smile. She wanted to gag. It was the same process almost every day and by now, her patience was already limited.

“Sawatari, I’m not in the mood.”

“I haven’t even said anything yet.”

She walked past him, her eyes and mind focused on the task at hand. It was… most definitely a trying effort to try and ignore the boy vying for her attention. Each time she had ignored him, he had only grown more persistent. Ray wondered how any human being could possibly be so dense… or blind, for that matter. “Oh hey, so we’re all having a party later at the lodge to celebrate me winning the summer hunting spree.” She nodded, muttering small acknowledgments as she continued her goal of finding sizeable tools. “So I thought I’d do you the honor of being my date.”

In that moment, Ray could feel her mind float away back to her bedroom and crawl right under the covers, warm and protected as she was earlier in the morning. But no, instead she was in a small shop hardly able to focus because the village brat had not taken her minimal eye contact as a hint. “What?” She had yet to process exactly what he asked.

“Be my date.”

“… I’m busy tonight, helping my dad and all.” She shook the tools in her hand.

Sawatari hardly suppressed his chuckle. “Oh, come on Ray. Hasn’t he done enough damage to your social life? Surely you can free yourself for a night.”

Her free hand tensed into a fist and her lip furled. It was intolerable on every level to have to hear such defamation of her father’s character from someone who was trying to gain her approval all at the same time. It baffled and confused her, angered her on every possible turn. Her mind had gone blank as she brushed past him none too gently. All she could think of was how she had wished she had taken up the offer of the spirits to steal the tools to avoid such an encounter. “As I said,” Ray slammed the tools on the counter with a loud clank, “I’m busy. And don’t talk about my dad like that.”

“Not like it’s a lie – Leo Akaba’s not exactly known for being the most stable-”

“Bad-mouthing my dad is not going to make me want to date you, talk to you, look at you, or even want to be in the same room as you. Just shut up, Sawatari!” Ray slammed her money down and took the tools, not bothering to wait for the shopkeeper to give her change back or anything.

It was exasperating – trying to suppress angry tears from falling or the urge to become violent with the next person that eyed her funny or whispered around her. Going outside was a daily, tiresome trial on her nerves and it hadn’t taken much today to set her off. She had gotten what she wanted and if accomplishing one goal was good enough for the day, then she would call it a success. Ray didn’t want to turn around and see if Sawatari had followed her or to see if others were trying to be discreet in watching her. She just wanted to go home.

“ _Ray, are you ok?_ ”

“No.”

She didn’t bother trying to whisper this time.

The walk home was quieter as she left town. Making her way to the outskirts where the houses lay. Most people in the village, if they weren’t bustling their way through town then most likely they were holed up in their homes and the chance of bothering her went down to near zero. The days had always gone like that. Ray would go out, having goals for the day that involved enjoying and keeping to herself but someone or something, some inevitable had always played in and forced her to go back home.

There was one thing that was always true – for every negative reaction, a positive force would come and balance the turmoil.

“Oh, you’re back already?”

She smiled as she closed the door behind her, seeing her father sitting on the couch and trying to multitask between eating an apple and fixing a radiator. It wasn’t working well as the apple was hardly eaten and being held together in his mouth as he was elbow deep in grease.

“Yea, town was pretty annoying.” She settled next to him, laying her head against his shoulder and just watched him work. She didn’t know how it was possible but even as he muttered a string of curses from the reactor not going as he wanted – she felt relaxed and better than before. “Hey, how’s your invention coming along?”

“Alright. You know… I’m not forcing you to stay here and watch. You can go and talk to your friends. Just be back in before dark.”

Ray snorted. “That would require someone liking me in this godforsaken town.”

“Oh? What about that Sawatari kid?”

“He’s an idiot.”

“… you’re right, I shouldn’t have mentioned him.” Leo chuckled as he turned the bolt tightly once more and removed his hands from the controls, giving himself a short break from his work. “Well, did you do anything fun?”

Ray nodded and pushed herself up, reaching into her bag for the items purchased before. Her one accomplishment of the day she was legitimately proud of. “I got you something.” Leo raised a brow and simply stared as she handed him a bag. “Happy… Tuesday.”

Leo took the bag and reached inside, pulling out the tools. Shiny, new, never used and all his to soil during grease and tight grips as he worked on his contraptions. He smiled softly and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her hair and wrapping his arm around her shoulder – holding her close to him. “Thank you, Ray. And don’t worry, this isn’t forever.” A friendly smile from her father always cheered her up. She was reassured that during annoying days, living in a town she hated… she had him. And he had her. Admittedly, she wished she had his nonchalant reaction towards their current situation. It wasn’t desolate, just… lonely.

“Hey, dad? We’re not… staying here forever, right? I mean... it’d be nice if after you finish this invention, we could leave to a city.” Be around people who were progressive and open-minded to the possibilities of the unknown instead of backwards country folks who still paraded around with their small-town gossip and fishbowl view of the world. But she wouldn’t say so aloud, finding no point to do so and complain. It was better to phrase it as a suggestion.

He shrugged, rubbing her shoulder with his hand already settled there. “We’ll find out soon, love. Maybe when I get investors, we can find something bigger _elsewhere_. And who knows? You can even find people who like you.” She pouted, blushing slightly at his sarcastic comment. But still… he knew her worries, she never needed to voice them. For one thing she was glad for, her father was more optimistic than she could be – so sure he would find investors, someone to believe in his work. Such hope could make her smile. “And speaking of investors, I actually am meeting some in a few days. Which means….” Ray grimaced – he was to leave her again.

“So I gotta pack you a lunch or two?”

“And if it could be chicken this time around, I promise to bring you back a gift as well.”

“You don’t need to…”

“I _want_ to – I’m entitled to spoil my daughter every now and then.”

Ray shook her head, her previous sour mood dissipated with every passing moment. She stood up, her hands on her hips as she leaned forward. “I’d rather you come back safe and sound. But fine, if you insist…” He always brought home such nice gifts.

And she could always ask spirits who roamed the village to follow after him, to ease her worries. Her father was to leave in the morning and she was to stay, pacing back and forth and praying the investors were interested. That they hadn’t questioned his sanity. That most of all, he would be _safe_.


	3. Chapter 3

He left early that morning. Ray sent him off, waving goodbye as she was dressed in pajamas and wrapped in a blanket, still half-asleep and yawning as she wished him a safe trip, watching as he departed from her vision. Leo couldn’t help but be put into a good mood – she was too doting and knew she was going to knock back asleep and not wake up till near noon and wonder where her day had gone.

While he on the other hand, would meet with those investors and convince them to fund his research regarding the exploration and application of other realms often dismissed as fairy tales. More than just superstition – the promise to make the unknown, _known_ gave way to functions that people could only dream about and perhaps improve their living circumstances. In his studies, there were too many phenomena that were simply brushed off as miracles, a natural oddity or even a once in a lifetime event. Any superstitious aside from something _natural_ was regarding as folklore but… what was science but explained magic?

Of course, his research was inspired by Ray.

She called it a curse, to hear voices no one else could and see things no one else could. Rather, he thought it exceptional that she had access to another world unknown to most people. If anything, it made her special. But he could already see her rolling her eyes, complaining about how overrated it was to be special – another word for _weird_. If he could better their viewpoints and expand their knowledge, broaden their minds… yes, this could work.

It could work if he could properly read the map they had sent to him. It shouldn’t have been far, simply a two-day journey. But it was the opposite direction of where he was used to heading. Unknown roads of the forest had made him uneasy, especially since the signs had become faded and worn away from weather. Leo sighed, exasperated. It was getting dark. Traveling in the night through the forest was unwise.

For now, it would benefit him to find an inn to stay for the night, rest up and finish his journey in the morning. He needed to be quick about it while he still had the light. Suddenly, a decent sized branch fell right before him. Leo yelped in surprise, his heart racing at realizing that could’ve easily crushed his head.

“ _Don’t go that way!_ ”

No matter. Leo simply climbed over it, chalking it up to that branch being weak.

“ _He can’t hear us!_ ”

“ _But that way is the cursed Prince’s castle, we have to stop him!_ ”

Leo could feel shudders running along his spine, not sure if it was from the chill of the wind or his own nerves working himself into a frenzy. It was as though something was watching him, looming over him and yet he couldn’t put his finger on it. He turned, several times at every rustle of the bushes and twig snapping to see no pairs of eyes or other figures stalking him. There was only his own shadow and the occasional bird. Odd though. For a forest, there didn’t seem to be that many animals running around. Perhaps it was because this was a heavily traveled road?

No, it couldn’t have been.

This road was hardly travel worn.

 _Shit_ , he realized. He was going the wrong way. No matter, there seemed to be a clearing up ahead. From there, he would eat a quick snack and regain his bearings. He hurried along the path, kicking aside leaves and branches and nearly stumbling over raised roots from trees… unnaturally high at that. How odd that everything was fighting him nearly every step of the way.

Finally, Leo was through the forest – enough that he could see the sky above him. It was already dark, no wonder he lost his bearings. With the lack of light and the density of the forest, it was inevitable that he struggled to be freed. But for now… a castle?

Odd, he hasn’t known there was a castle near these parts? Or was there? How lost was he? Not that it mattered, it was bound to be warmer inside. As he neared the gate, Leo hoped the owner would be hospitable.

“State your purpose!” Leo stopped in his tracks as suddenly a young boy appeared on the other side of the gate, his position ready for a fight as his hand was gripped tightly on the grip of his sword. His gray eyes were sharp, focused solely on him.

He assumed this kid was a guard meaning this castle was inhabited. But he was so young… perhaps an apprentice of some kind. “I… I got lost in the woods and would really appreciate a roof over my head for the night.”

“I can’t allow that.”

The wind chill rose and Leo shivered momentarily, grasping onto his arms in an attempt to stay warm. “I promise to leave first thing in the morning – I won’t make a fuss.” He pleaded again, the wind picking up speed as the temperature dropped.

The guard looked less intense, his gaze softening as his grip on his sword loosened. “… You will leave when dawn breaks? And won’t ask for anything or take anything?” Leo nodded. He sighed and stood tall, walking forward and unlocked the gate. “Follow me and stay close, do _not_ bring attention to yourself please.” They stuck close to the gate, the boy constantly looking over his shoulder and to the side, moving swiftly to each pillar and checking the surroundings.

“Thank you, um… what’s your name?” Leo at least wanted to give him his thanks and it would be better if he could refer to the boy by his actual name rather than… not.

He looked back for a moment. “… Yuto.” The boy whispered his name before opening a side door and both slipped in. The door had barely closed before Yuto immediately was on his guard again, Leo thought it strange indeed. It wasn’t normal for an inhabitant of any place – castle, inn, or cottage otherwise to be looking around before rounding a corner. And yet this boy continued to do so, holding out his arm to stop him several times at every hint of a creek or step. It was a weird sort of castle… not as though Leo had seen many in his lifetime but there were no signs of life. No other servants or guards or anything of the kind. Hell, the boy didn’t even say he was taking him to the owner of the castle so he could speak to him about staying the night.

“Yuto!”

He stopped dead in his tracks, tremors running down his spine. Leo looked, seeing a girl and another boy – a twin? He looked exactly like Yuto… The girl looked shocked, looking back at Leo and Yuto before ultimately smiling. “Oh my, a visitor!”

“Yuzu, that’s not-”

The other boy immediately spoke over him. “I can’t believe we have a visitor! Hello sir, my name’s Yuya and boy – I’m happy you’re here!” His red eyes were wide, brimming with joy as he ran forward and grasped onto his hand and shook it – his grip firm as could be.

The girl – he heard Yuto call her Yuzu, was just as happy and took hold of his other hand. “You must be special if our Master let you in. Come, come this way. We’ll get you food.”

“Oh, please no.” Leo attempted to refuse, hardly fighting as the newcomers were trying to take him in another direction. “I have food enough, I just wanted a room for the night.”

“Nonsense, you can have both!”

“Yuzu, Yuya – stop it!” Yuto tried to reach out to them, pull them aside and explain exactly what he had done but they were so excited and the more noise he made the worse it would be for all of them. For now… well, they were only taking him to get food and after that, hopefully lead him to a room. Yuto only let him in for his conscience. He didn’t want to think of this man dying from the cold all because he wouldn’t let him past the gate.

But now he was in another sort of danger.

… He needed to find Serena and get her help. Yuto turned in the opposite direction, practically flying down the corridors and nearly bumping into a few people but it didn’t matter – time wasn’t exactly on his side. Finally, he found her patrolling near the main entrance. She…did not look happy. Not as though she ever did but this time she seemed more annoyed than usual and he knew why. He was far from his post – he was not meant to be back inside for another hour and yet there he was. “You have five seconds.”

“I let someone in.” Better to be blunt than fumble and hide.

Her eyes went wide before she pushed him against the wooden door and took out a dagger, raising it and stabbing right through the door – barely missing his head. “You wanna run that by me again? Why would you do that? Have you gone _stupid_?”

“No, I… the guy was lost and he’s only staying till dawn. He’ll be gone by morning.”

“I can’t even _think_ about that – I’m still stuck on the part where you let someone _in_ , Yuto! Do you know what happens when the Master finds out there is an intruder?” An act of kindness was nothing more than carelessness – he should’ve known better.

\---

“Children, please – truly, I’m fine.”

Again and again, Yuzu and Yuya had tried to push food, tea, and a warm fireplace to him in an attempt to make him more comfortable. To be more hospitable as it had been so long since they had seen anyone new. But Leo had rejected them at every turn, not wanting such attention he deemed unnecessary. It did strike him as odd how attentive they were, constantly apologizing for the dust in his room and how they wished they had gotten more notice of his arrival and more so.

What kind of castle was unused to guests? To not be filled with lights? To have the owner greet any guest?

Leo wanted to ask but it wasn’t important. Perhaps the owners weren’t at home or didn’t want to be disturbed on such matters. Finally, the two had left him to rest up for the night. He laid down on the bed, it truly was an old bed but it was comfortable to say the least. The room itself wasn’t too bad, a bit modest so it must’ve been a servant’s quarters or something to that effect.

There were no servants though… unless the three he met counted but they were too young to be in service of anyone. Strange indeed… Leo shrugged. Ultimately, how nobility ran their households was of little consequence to him and for now, he would rest up and eat what he had.

Originally, he had planned to eat a snack before he stumbled upon this place and that’s what was needed. Some of the food Ray had made for him before he left. It had been a day and he already missed her. He could imagine what her day was like – she probably didn’t leave the house, curling up by the fireplace and reading, yelling at the characters in the stories she adored. That or talking to those unseen.

He needed to think about what to get her… perhaps in town he could find something. He could get her a nice new dress or a book or even a necklace of some kind. Eh, something would come to mind but now he needed to sleep.

Sleep and unwind the events of the day.

\---

“I can’t believe we have a visitor!”

“I know, right?” Yuya laughed softly. Both were so ecstatic to see someone new in the castle, how was sleep to be an option? They wanted to speak more to their guest, to ask about where he came from and what that place was like. If he had family or friends – just stories to hear of travels. “What do you think Yuto even said to the Master though?”

“Maybe he wanted to a see a new face?” She shrugged, her expression holding the same confusion as Yuya’s.

“… Master Zarc _wanting_ something new? Hardly.”

Their steps slowed as the same thoughts and questions were running through their minds. If Zarc wanted something new, why hadn’t they seen him with this new guest? Why did Yuto immediately run off?

Eventually, they came to a halt and looked at the other – the same horrifying conclusion in both their eyes. He was _intruding_.

And in that moment, both heard the flap of wings to the stairs above them and the breaking of furniture began. They knew what would happen and each ran off in another direction, wanting to avoid his wrath – his pathway of destruction, his _attention_.

\---

A sudden crash awoke Leo, startling him enough for him to stumble out of bed and have his heart racing from shock. What was happening? He rubbed his eyes as they slowly adjusted to the dark. It was still nighttime, dawn had yet to break and he was unsure of how much time was left before then. He stood up, groaning softly at his muscles – oh, he had definitely fallen off the wrong way but it mattered not.

He needed to find the source of the noise and find out if everything was ok – maybe in the process, meet the owner of the castle and give them his gratitude. It seemed the most logical as he went to the door and opened it, the noise had yet to die down. Strange, he thought he heard animal growling echoing but that was ridiculous. Or not, rich people had weird taste in many things. Maybe it was a dare gone wrong?

More probable.

Leo soon came across a slightly open door and went in, the door creaking as he opened it wider. The room was most definitely a mess. Papers thrown everywhere and furniture ripped to shreds. The more he thought about it, the more rational the conclusion of this castle being abandoned became. Only three occupants that he could see and no other signs of life.

He was about to leave the room, to go back to his own and finish resting up before leaving until his eyes caught sight of a fallen chandelier in the center of the room. More specifically, there were blue shards still attached. Leo crouched down and stared before picking one up. An idea suddenly occurred to him as he took out his pocket watch and removed the chain from it, running it along the small loop at the top. He watched the blue shard sway back and forth in front of him – almost hypnotic. Yes, a modest little gift Ray would surely enjoy.

“My, a thief in my midst.” The deep voice startled him and he turned, immediately yelped and fell back. The figure in front of him, _above_ him – it wasn’t _human_. It couldn’t have been. His face, ears, skin, _wings_ … what was it? The creature scrunched his nose, obvious annoyance flashing in those shining golden eyes. He descended, his face much closer to Leo who attempted to back away as fast as he could, not caring if his skin was getting cut up from the broken glass scattered across the floor. “How did you get in here?” He couldn’t answer, his mind had yet to process that a question had been asked. “Who let you in?” This creature was speaking, it wasn’t human but it spoke like one.

Was this what Ray saw all the time? Creatures like this? But how could he see them?

“What _are_ you staring at?”

“… n-nothing.” Finally, his voice returned.

The creature didn’t seem to like his answer, grasping on his shirt and held him up high above the ground and Leo struggled, his legs dangling in the air as he continued to stare straight into those eyes that burned through him. “You… are _lying_.”

Leo became frantic, his heart racing and pounding in his ears. “No, no please – I’m not! I simply got lost and a boy let me in to have a roof for the-”

The creature didn’t take too well to this and dropped him, Leo landing none too softly on the floor and the shards. “Liar! No one would _dare_ let you in!” His chest heaved up and down and Leo finally found something else to stare at aside from his crackling face. His hands, more specifically his claws and watched how they twitched and flexed and once more took hold of him – this time the monster dragging him out of the room. “You want a roof? Oh, please – let me get you a roof!”

Leo struggled in vain, pleading mercy and help as the monster locked him away in another room. No, not a room he hoisted him to. A lone prison cell.


	4. Chapter 4

_Any minute now._

Ray kept eyeing the door as she cleaned up, taking her time in scrubbing the floors and polishing the tables and wiping off all the dust and debris. Nearly a week had passed meaning that his meeting must’ve gone incredibly well! Failed investment meetings usually involved him returning almost as quickly as he came but this time, she noticed his absence. It was a strange feeling to wake up and not hear the rattling of the pipes or some sort of minor explosion from malfunction.

But it was ok – he’d be back today for sure. He was never gone longer than a week and this was day seven. And for that, Ray got up early to get the house ready for his arrival. She knew it would be a nice treat for her dad to come home and find a nice clean house – she could call herself productive and he would laugh, accusing her of holding a party in his absence and this was her attempt to hide any and all evidence. And he would tell her everything about the meeting and how the investors were on his side and would provide funding and they could finally leave this wretched town…!

It would be nice, ultimately to have him home.

“Agh, Dad… hurry up…” She kept switching her attention from the clock to the door. It was nearly noon and he had yet to return. Ray sighed, feeling restless. The last thing she wanted to do was to go out to kill time. Being in town would’ve been more infuriating and she managed a whole week without doing so. She could do another day easily. An idea came to her.

Dinner.

Right, she could start dinner.

And she could make fish too – her father always craved fish whenever he returned from his trips meaning… Ray got up from the couch and ran to the closet, digging out the fishing gear and lures at the bottom. It counted as going outside but she didn’t need to interact with people. And going lakeside was always nice and quiet. There was the danger of running into Sawatari and the lug-nuts that followed him around and kissed his ass. The lake and forest were big hunting grounds… but the summer was nearly over and so was hunting season.

Maybe they would be elsewhere?

“Ok, if they are there – just start talking to the spirits. Even if they aren’t there, just do it.” Ray told herself. If they saw her acting _crazy_ , then they would leave her alone. They would talk badly about her but they would do it elsewhere.

Which was better for her.

It would leave her time to her thoughts and fishing was tedious and time-consuming meaning by the time she returned, her father would be back. Yes, indeed. A good plan as she grabbed the last of the fishing gear and ran out the door. She expected to her from the spirits greeting her, chasing after her and asking what she was up to. But this time, there were none. Maybe they were all were doing as she asked and looking after her dad.

They could at least come back and tell her about him…

_Well, if they aren’t back telling me about him – then everything’s ok._ They usually told her more details when her father returned, saying that he spent too much or took a detour and stepped in a mud pit or something like that. Minor things. Ray was sure she’d hear ridiculous stories of his journey when he returned and she would hear more from them.

A peaceful afternoon sounded appealing.

She had reached the lake, her chest heaving heavily. When did she find the ability to run without catching her breath first? Maybe she could swim too… eh, after fishing. It was harder to handle the reels if she was wet from head to toe. She sat down at the edge, unhooking her reel and putting some bait on the line before throwing it out into the water, waiting patiently.

A whole week… Ray had to think positively.

She would give herself a few hours of fishing, maybe a quick swim and be back by midafternoon and he would _definitely_ be there when she returned, passed out on the couch with his feet up on the table. She could almost picture it.

\---

The spirits hadn’t come to bother her. It had been… a surprisingly quiet afternoon.

Ray could’ve sworn she saw one after she lifted her head from the water, there were a couple floating around her fishing lures and bucket of caught fish and speaking in hushed whispers. She almost called out but her vision was blurry from the water and by the time she adjusted, they were gone. Probably her imagination.

She hurried on back, trying not to run too fast lest she drop her fish but it was later in the day now. Her father had to be back and on the couch or in his room or maybe out back in his little laboratory. Her grin held as she hurried through the neighborhood, some passing people noticing her – wanting to comment on where she was off to but she couldn’t hear them. All she could hear were her thoughts on to how greet her father, how he’d sound.

It didn’t take her long to pass through her gate, dropping her fishing lures and bucket at the door as she unlocked it and ran in. “Dad! Dad! I’m here!” Ray turned around, her smile still wide on her face. He wasn’t in the living room…

Again, she ran to the kitchen. To the upstairs. Back down.

“Dad?!”

Out back.

“Dad…?”

To the open front door again.

The realization kicking in. He wasn’t home yet… Disheartening. Her wide, cheerful smile turned grim as she went up the stairs to change out of her wet clothes. _Maybe I should just start cooking…_

That would pass the time. And he would be home while she was cooking the fish she had caught and he’d comment on how the whole house reeked. It was… difficult not to cry, she realized as she went back down to pick up bucket of fish and wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Maybe next time, she’d ask to go with him.

“… _Ray?_ ”

She looked up, seeing it was one of the spirits that usually followed her. At least she wouldn’t be alone. “Well, you’ve been a gone a while.” Suddenly, she stood back up to her feet. She had asked this same spirit to look after her dad. If they were back, then…!

Her dad was on his way!

The spring in her step was back as she hastened to the kitchen. “Ah! You coulda given me more notice! He’s gonna be here any second and I don’t have any food prepared!”

Her swim went on too long. She didn’t have any sauce cooking or the oven heated up or anything – he was almost home!

“ _Ray, please stop for a moment…_ ”

“No way! Dad’s gonna be home.” She was practically digging through the cupboards, fishing out her pots and pans and throwing them on the table as she went to the cupboard. “Just talk to me while I cook – I’ll listen.”

The spirit stayed silent for a few moments, merely watching how Ray has so much energy. How fast she seemed to be zipping across the kitchen, trying to gather up spices and vegetables. “ _Um, about your dad-_ ”

“Yea, actually,” Ray interrupted the spirit, pouting now, “the least you could’ve done was tell me he was going to take so long! Some warning next time would be great, ya know?” Her movements became calmer, more relaxed. The spirit sighed, merely moving in front of her now.

“ _I didn’t come sooner because I didn’t wanna say anything but… Ray, he’s not coming._ ”

She stopped.

“… wha-what are you talking about?” It was an uncomfortable silence, how her hands slowly stopped moving and slicing vegetables and her eyes grew in shock and fear took over. “Where is he then?”

Was he injured? In hospital? Or…

“ _I can’t tell you._ ”

“Then you’re lying.” She quickly spat back, her eyes narrowing. Ray didn’t understand – why were they playing such games with her? They had never said anything like this before. They had told her before if he got injured or had a cold or anything. If it was so severe… why were they gone for days? Why was he not coming back?

Why wasn’t she told?

“ _I’m not. He’d not coming back. Please believe me._ ”

“No.”

“ _But Ray-_ ”

“Shut up!” Ray screamed, her panic rising. There was nothing coherent in her mind, just a string of infinite possibilities on why her father wouldn’t be returning home. “You’re lying! He said he would be gone a couple of days! Of _course_ he’s coming back!” The anger rose up more, hot angry tears surfaced as they rolled down her cheeks. No, it was all lies. He was coming home.

Any minute now.

The door would open.

And he’d say _hello sweetheart_ , waving his gift to her.

The spirit shook its head. “ _Ray… please._ ”

“… where is he?” She stood her ground, defiant. “He’s not dead – you would’ve said so _a lot_ sooner. Where is he? Take me to him.” The spirit cowered, panicking almost immediately in loud shrieks.

“ _You’ll meet a terrible fate! No!_ ”

“And you’ll let my dad suffer instead?! No! Take me there! Take me there right now! Or I’ll get someone else…” She didn’t bother finishing. Instead, she ran to the front and took her coat. It didn’t matter. She’d find him. Her father was out there. Ray remembered he headed into the forest. That’s where she would go. “Hey! Hey spirits!” Ray screamed out, many poking their heads at the running woman with puffy red eyes and unkempt hair held in pigtails.

“ _Ray, no!_ ”

She ignored the spirit following her.

“There was a man wondering here – take me where he went!” Immediately, they all did the same – shrieking and hiding. Something about a cursed palace and the wretched prince.

“ _Monsters are there!_ ”

“ _It’s not safe, child! He’ll tear you apart!_ ”

“ _Turn back now!_ ”

Ray shook in place and gulped, her hands tightened in fists. She just… wanted to see her dad again. “… I can’t abandon him. He’s all…” Her voice cracked and her tremors worsened – why could they not tell her?

Why?

“He’s all I have left… _please_.”

The spirits watched her, slowly concluding that she wouldn’t drop it. Ray would wander the forest, running aimlessly and screaming for her father in the slim chance of finding and recovering him.

That was worse, a crueler fate to watch her lose her mind.

“… _please follow us._ ”

\---

He bounced back and forth in place, not knowing if it was the cold or the incredibly need to find a toilet that was causing him to bounce around.

… Probably both.

Either way, he was growing incredibly frustrated. And worse yet, the boy couldn’t leave his post on official orders. That or fear of being thrashed to the other end of the castle. Even more irritating. “Agh… fucking Yuto, why’d he have to go and be stupid and let that guy in?” He muttered under his breath. “I’m not even a guard…”

“Obviously not, Yugo.” A voice broke in and he grimaced, recognizing the condescending smug tone. He turned, seeing the source. It was a worse night than he thought. “Your stance is terrible, you can’t hold a sword at all – you’re not supposed to have it against your chest like you’re _hugging_ it. And you’re about as intimidating as a baby hedgehog.”

“Like you’re one to talk, Yuri! I’ve seen you use swords to cut weeds!”

“Still know how to hold it better than you.”

“… shut up!” He turned his attention back to the gate. “This is so stupid, how the hell did Yuto screw up _that_ badly? How hard is it to guard one damn entryway?”

Yuri shrugged, crouching down next to Yugo and staring off into the darkness of the forest with him. Most of what Yuto did confused him, but letting someone in had to be the biggest blunder. He had yet to go down and see the prisoner for himself, only hearing secondhand from Serena that Yuto was not allowed to be guarding the prisoner or the gate alone.

For now, Yuto was probably circling the entrance where it was nice and warm. Meaning Serena was stuck with the prisoner and he had no good reason to go there. He wasn’t _that_ interested in seeing the idiot who stepped inside a cursed castle. The others were probably wandering the palace, looking for something to do – avoiding the master at all costs. Considering the prisoner, he probably wasn’t in a happy mood. Meaning Yuya was hiding.

Yuri couldn’t blame him.

“You think Master Zarc will let him out?”

“Sure. And this body will sprout wings. And the sun will rise in the west. And Rin will actually like you.”

“Fuck you.”

“Pretty sure I can aim better.” The words were hardly out of his mouth before Yuri was shoved to the ground, an angry Yugo on top of him and trying to shove his face in the dirt. Yuri struggled, kicking and thrashing his arms before he switched positions, giving him the same treatment.

Yugo kicked him off. “You asshole!” He screamed as he ran toward Yuri, who realized that Yugo had a sword and even though he was wielding it wrong… it was still a weapon. _Shit_ , he needed to find something and fast and he ran fast.

\---

Ray panted heavily, her hands on her knees. She didn’t know how long she was running but it was dark and she could hardly see anything through the density of the trees. But the spirits were leading her this way and taking every chance to tell her it wasn’t too late to turn back, to save herself. Their cries were of no avail however, as she remained adamant in her resolve to find her father.

“ _It’s up ahead… just past that clearing, there is a castle. Be careful, Ray._ ”

They didn’t want to go with her?

Odd.

Well, they had spent the past few hours – hours, it was _dark_ out. She didn’t know what time it was. So much time wandering the forest, down unknown trails. All she could think of was her father going down the same path, getting lost and stumbling across a castle.

Was he being held prisoner there?

Was that it?

She took a deep breath and went forward, somehow finding the energy to keep her legs moving. If he was being held prisoner, then somehow… somehow, she’d get him out. Ray hoped that wasn’t the case but what other option was there? Past the clearing, there indeed was a castle and a large gate. She gulped, her fear rising.

Nevertheless, she was determined.

Her father was in there. She had to get him.

She approached the gate and shook it, locked. She groaned, rattling it and kicking it in frustration. And there was no one there… _Huh?_ Her eyes caught sight of something shining in the dirt… were those keys? To the gate even?

There was only one way to check. She ran back, finding a long enough branch to reach through the gaps in the gate. She was crouching down, trying to get close to the ground as possible and reaching with the branch to the set of keys and with every stretch she was closer. She was straining, her shoulder was going to be _sore_ after this but…

_Got it!_

The branch had reach the keyring and she dragged it back slowly before it came within reach and she grasped onto it. She stood back up, frantically trying each key until finally one clicked and it opened.

Wasting no time, Ray ran forward, leaving the gate open and ran up the stairs to the front doors. Those keys were already coming handy as she unlocked them and entered the castle. One of those keys was to set her father free.

_I’m coming, Dad._

\---

“Get back here!”

“Hell no!”

Yuri and Yugo continued to tumble, pushing each other’s faces in the dirt and finding new places to punch and scratch and bruise. It hardly took much to set them off and Yugo hadn’t planned to continue on after him but when Yuri started fighting him with a garden hoe and scratched up his face, it was time to fight back.

Their fight had led them back from the stables to the front and both stopped in their tracks, staring ahead at the entrance.

“… that… that wasn’t open before.” Yugo said, scratching his head as he pondered on whether that _was_ open before or otherwise. He couldn’t remember.

“Maybe you forgot to lock it?” Yuri cocked his head to the side, approaching the gate and examining the lock. It wasn’t picked at or tampered with. “In any case, lock it back up. If Serena doesn’t bite your head off, then you-know-who will.”

Yugo grumbled, shifting around to look for the set of keys. He became frantic, tremors of fear coursing through him as he couldn’t hear or feel them against him. They weren’t on his belt! How could they…! “I don’t have the keys.” Yugo admitted. A loud groan of realization. “They must’ve fallen when you shoved me.”

“Then look for it!”

“Don’t order me around!” Yugo barked back, looking around the dirt and bushes.

Yuri sighed, placing his hands on his hips and closed the gate. It would have to remain their little secret in the meantime and… His eyes caught sight of boot markings on the other side of the gate. Yugo didn’t tell him anyone approached the castle… he turned around, seeing the same boot markings lead from the gate and toward the pavement of the entrance.

That only meant…!

“We have an intruder in the castle, Yugo.”

He froze at Yuri’s words. He screwed up – even worse than Yuto had and now… there was another stranger. Without missing a beat, Yugo and Yuri ran inside to search for the newcomer. Seek them out before Zarc had found out.

\---

“Hello…? Anyone here?” Ray called out as she ran up and down the halls of the castle. It was vast… empty, hardly lit. Every possible door she could, she ran in and opened it – finding nothing but wrecked and dusty rooms. How was it possible there was no one? No servants roaming around or anything of the sort. What she found stranger was that the spirits that often trailed after her didn’t want to lead her to this place, go in at all.

What was so terrifying to them?

But still. Ray clutched tighter onto the keys.

She had to find some way to reach her father. He was somewhere in this vast space and she hadn’t a clue where to begin. She took a deep breath, trying another door. For once, this room wasn’t wrecked. And even better, was occupied.

A small boy was in there, practically buried in his clothes and trying to dust a banquet table. At least it proved the place wasn’t empty… “Hey, got a minute?” She said to the boy, trying to catch his attention. He flinched and dropped his rag, trying immediately to hide under the table. Ray closed the door behind her and slowly approached him. “Please don’t hide. I’m… I just want to ask you something.”

She could hear him whimpering as she came closer and immediately, she stopped in place and crouched down, trying to get a good look at him. It was difficult considering he held tighter onto his hood that covered much of his face. “… you’re not supposed to be here.” His voice was nervous.

If she weren’t in a hurry and worried herself, she would try to calm him. Show him that she was not someone to be feared. “Probably not,” she chuckled. “But, I’m looking for someone. Have you seen a middle aged dark skinned man, with short black curly hair that’s kinda balding in the front? I’d really like to see him.”

The boy looked up at her at last, his eyes wide like saucers. “You’re… his daughter…?”

Ray nearly collapsed then and there. “You know him!” He was there! She nodded, tears of relief springing to her eyes. “Can you take me to him? Please, I’m begging you!” She probably sounded pushy, forceful – much more than she should’ve been to the young, scared child in front of her. But she couldn’t think of such things. All she could think of was her father and how fast she needed to get him out.

He shook his head, trying to retreat. “You have to leave!” His voice finally raised, still as panicked and fearful as before. The same as the spirits she encountered in the forest. What was so dangerous about this place? She couldn’t have her father stay here for one second longer.

“I will – but with my dad.”

“You can’t get him… He’s locked away.”

“Well, luckily for me…” Ray held up the set of keys she found and shook them. “I got a way.”

The boy gasped and stared at the keys, confusion plain in his eyes. But… if she had a way to get in and get out without difficulty… “Don’t say a word and be quick, ok.” He said, slowly emerging from the table and Ray nodded, following the boy as he led her out of the room.

The castle was even worse for wear as she thought as she followed after the boy who was merely shuffling about, his head never lifting and she could swear he was only staring at his feet. How did he get around? She would’ve thought rich kids would have some kind of servant following them around.

“Where are your parents?”

The boy kept walking, ignoring her question.

“Are there other people?”

No response once more.

She sighed – it didn’t matter. She didn’t really care all that much what the situation was. All she knew was that he was leading her up a narrow corridor. They were traveling up a tower, it had to be. Ray would’ve laughed at how much it seemed right out of a novel, a prisoner of war stuck away in a tower for entering enemy territory had it not been the situation and her father playing the role of prisoner.

The child stopped her, taking her hand and guiding her against the wall. “Wait behind the door while I get the guard away…” He whispered and Ray nodded, tucking herself tightly to the corner. As curious as she was to the guard and how the boy planned on distracting the guard, the desire to stay safe was stronger for once.

He went ahead, opening the creaking wooden door and walked into the dungeon. His eyes were still downcast, his feet shuffling still as he approached the cells and the guard on standby, Serena.

“Reira, what are you doing here?”

Reira gulped and lifted his head to her, fiddling with his fingers. “… Yuri said that he wanted to talk to you. He said Yugo messed up something…”

Serena sighed heavily, raising up her hands to rub her temples. These past few days had caused such difficulties to the routine they were all so used to and now everyone couldn’t accomplish the simplest tasks. “And Rin is _where_ that she can’t help?”

“Rin doesn’t wanna talk to… Yugo, right now.” His voiced softened and he shirked away.

His mannerisms probably meant that he saw an argument unfold between them before his eyes. She turned back to the prisoner, who was quiet in the corner – she almost felt sorry. Some people had no such luck.

“Alright, fine. Stay here and don’t listen to anything that guy says.” Reira nodded and she walked off to the door, opening it and going down the steps. Once Reira no longer heard her footsteps, he ran to the door and opened it, gesturing for Ray to enter.

She wasted no time in rushing past him. “Dad? Dad!” Ray called out as she ran to the cell, falling to her knees in front of the bars. “Dad! It’s me, Ray!” She reached her arm out, trying to catch his attention.

Finally, she saw movement. A soft, pained groan as the figure moved up toward the light finding its way through the cracks of the stone and high window. “… Ray?” His voice was coarse and raspy, as though he was out of practice. He dragged himself from the corner and was making his way to her hand till he reached it. “Ray…!”

Ray sobbed, a mixture of joy and relief and sadness. Confusion at its root but that was for another time. For now, he was alive. There were strange cuts on his hands and he looked almost ill. He often looked like this when he pulled off several all-nighters and forgot to eat in the meantime… this time, she doubted it was self-inflicted. “Why are you like this? Who did this…”

Leo could only stare, his other hand reaching through the bars and cupping her face, wiping the tears away. As much pain he felt, he still couldn’t bear to see his daughter worry for him. “Ray, sweetheart – you need to leave.”

She nodded. “I know, we’ll be out in a sec. I just…”

“No, _listen_ to me.” He was trying to stern with her, talk over her. “You’re not _safe_ here. Leave right now.”

Ray shook her head, trying not to cry as she fumbled with the keys in her hand. “No, no dad – it’s ok. I can get you out.”

“If he finds you-!”

Before Leo could finish his frantic warning, the door slammed open and Reira shrieked, immediately going back to the tactics beforehand of stowing himself away to the corner as a dark figure entered the dungeon. Ray turned and gulped nervously, only grasping tighter onto her father’s hand. She could hardly see the figure floating – wait, _floating_? Its feet weren’t touching the ground. And were those… wings?

A spirit?

The figure was now lowering himself in front of her, leaning down and Ray could only back up against the bars. Cracked gray skin and shining golden eyes, with odd spikes protruding all around his body - she had seen hideous spirits before, those resembling nightmarish beings and more than often, they were nothing but pranksters. Her eyes darted to the boy in the corner, who was covering and hiding his head. The figure did the same, followed her line of vision and immediately, his bright golden eyes narrowed – almost flaring with rage.

“Get. **Out**!” He spat to the boy who complied too quickly, rushing away from the corner and out the door, down the steps.

Wait, the boy could hear him! Could he see spirits too?

The figure turned his attention back to her, his nose scrunching as he tilted his head. “Who are you? Why are you here?”

Ray gulped – maybe he was another spirit warning her of the dangers of this place. If so… “I… I only came to-”

“Ray!” Her father pulled on her hand. “Please, don’t harm her! She’s done nothing!”

Immediately, her blood ran cold. Her father was… _talking_ to this thing? Meaning he could see it… this wasn’t a spirit. It was flesh and blood. An actual monster. She now understood why the spirits didn’t want to lead her there. This thing inhabited the castle. And worse, his eyes were on her.

He grinned – a horrific scene with his cracked and scaly skin. It was like he was ready to start laughing. “Oh… so this is your brat you’ve been whining about? She’s way too pretty to be _your_ kid.”

She couldn’t think about what he was saying or the mocking way he delivered it. All that registered was that he locked up her father and that he was _real_. “Let my dad go! Surely whatever he’s done isn’t worth locking him up for!”

He backed away at last – Ray was thankful, not sure how much longer she could take to have him stare at her. He didn’t stand though, still keeping himself floating in front of the cell. “He trespassed on my property and stole from me. So uh, no – he’s a criminal.”

“.. that’s hardly worth this treatment!” Ray argued back, her fear working against her as that wasn’t nearly as forceful as she would’ve liked – too much hesitation. “Whatever the damage was, I’ll pay you back – just let him go.”

He laughed and Ray could only feel a sickness rising in the pit of her stomach. How could this being find _something_ funny in this situation? Did he not see how her father had suffered or the desperation and worry all over her? “You? Pay _me_ back?” He laughed again, floating around the room. Her breathing hastened – why was he just laughing? Did he find the offer that absurd or outlandish? Her body shook.

“Stop laughing!” Ray blurted out before gasping, covering her mouth from her outburst.

That caught his attention and at last, his incessant giggling stopped and he flew down right in front of her again and immediately, his arm reached out and swiped the set of keys she held. She couldn’t help but notice the claws… how easily they could’ve tore through her hand. “A _rude_ thief of all things…” He stroked his chin in thought, his eyes still on her before he moved his hand, snapping his fingers. “Tell ya what, since you got me to laugh – I’ll let you off.”

“… what?”

She didn’t understand.

“I _was_ gonna lock you up too _but_ since you made me laugh… I’ll let you go with no consequences, that is - if you can get out of my sight within the next ten seconds.” That wide, devilish grin came back. “Aren’t I generous?”

He closed his eyes, still smirking.

_10_.

“Ray, you have to go right now. Please, just forget about me.”

_9._

Her father was trying to push her away, telling her to listen. To go and be safe.

_8._

“I can still _hear_ you…” He mocked in a sing-song voice, his grin had yet to go down.

_7._

His claws flexed.

_6._

She needed to think of something.

_5._

Anything.

_4._

“Ray!”

_3._

“Wait!” An idea came to mind and she let go of her father’s hand, moving away from the cell bars. Ray was shaking, the warmth of her father’s hand still tingling across her fingers. She would miss that. “You can switch us. You let him go and make me your prisoner!”

The monster opened his eyes abruptly, looking almost put off and confused. But the longer he stared at her, and how she sturdy she appeared; she was serious. Incredibly serious. It was almost admirable. “My, what a performance…” He whispered as he twirled the keys in his hand, mulling over her offer.

“Ray no, you can’t!” Leo was trying to reach through the bars to her. “I’m old, I’ve lived my life! You’ve barely started yours!”

She turned back, tears welling up as she offered him a soft smile. “But you’ll be ok though…”

Zarc knew. What she felt was resignation. She had offered her life to him, who was he to refuse? He gripped the keys tightly. “Alright girl, you’ve sold me.” It was like a boulder had dropped on Ray as he accepted her offer, the realization of what she had done coming to her. But she heard him unlock the cell door.

Her dad was going to be ok. It was worth it. And he would be able to go home and meet those investors and make his life better. “Ray,” her father’s hands were on her shoulders, “don’t be stupid! You’re still a child, you have your-!”

An irritated growl. “She’s not **_yours_** to lecture anymore!” And just like that, his hands were nowhere near her and she watched the monster drag away her father. She called out his name, trying to run after him until the door slammed right in her face and worse yet – it was locked. Ray sunk to the ground, feeling the aches from her rampant running of the day and the stress finally surfacing. She couldn’t hear anything, nothing but her sobs and her fists banging against the door.

She was never to see her father again.


	5. Chapter 5

Leo struggled the entire way as Zarc flew him out of the castle, the last image he had of his daughter was her trying to run after him with tears in her eyes. It didn’t seem real, any of this. How could she do something so reckless? To bargain her life away for his?

“No! Release her!”

He saw Zarc sneer before flying slightly lower and a tree branch hitting his leg. Leo hissed in pain. “Oh, _whoops_. You really need to stop distracting me.” Contrary to his words and sarcastic tone, Leo continued fighting against Zarc’s hold and forced them lower till finally Zarc had dropped him a few feet from the ground. Leo tumbled down, groaning at the pains shooting through his body. He slowly looked up at his surroundings… they were somewhere in the middle of the forest. Virtually no way of knowing where they were. “Here’s good enough for you. Make your own way home.”

“You can’t keep her!” Leo insisted, getting himself up from the ground with pained groans.

Zarc rolled his eyes, finally seeing a resemblance between the girl and this man. Both just felt the need to yell about what he could and couldn’t do. More than anything, he’d be happy to let this moment end. “It’s called an agreement. I let you go,” he extended his arm out to the surrounding forest, “as agreed upon, and she stays. As promised. So yea, I can _keep_ her. Speaking of keeping…” He narrowed his eyes and pushed the man down, sifting through his jacket pockets before pulling out a chain with a blue shard attached. Zarc moved away from him and watched the shard swing for a few moments, mesmerized by the motion. “This I’m keeping, along with the girl.”

Leo watched him continue to stare at the gift. This was all because he wanted to give that to Ray… no, something else had set him off. His presence alone had done that. But if so, then she shouldn’t be taking the brunt of it – he should! That was only fair. “She’s just a kid!”

“Doesn’t look like a kid to me…” Zarc mumbled under his breath as he began to fly up from the ground and was about to fly away till he felt a heavy weight on his foot, causing him to almost fall had he not flapped his wings harder. It was that man! “Hey! This isn’t a round trip!” He started to shake his foot, trying to get him to release him. Normally, he’d try to praise him for persistence and admire it, but this was ridiculous!

Was she going to be as much trouble?

_Probably._

Zarc groaned loudly with exasperation as he kept trying to get his freedom, the man clinging onto him with fervor and continued to speak about his daughter and how Zarc couldn’t keep her and some other manta or whatnot, he had stopped listening already. It was simply desperation. And he had grown bored of it.

Finally, Zarc kicked him and he gave way – falling to the ground and he took the opportunity to fly off far from the ground as possible. He didn’t care what the man was screaming about, promises about how he’d find him and the girl and he’d get her back.

“ _I’ll come for her!_ ” He heard the man screech, fading into the distance at last. Now he had other problems to deal with. Like the increasing problem involving the gate and how apparently easy it was for people to find their way into his home.

A talk was in order.

\---

“Shit, shit, shit, _shit, we’re fucking **dead**_!” Yugo was pacing frantically as Yuri was rubbing his temples to try and stop the impending headache from worsening. They met up again by the gate and hadn’t spotted the intruder anywhere. It was a miracle they hadn’t run into Zarc or the others. Of course, there were still more rooms and sections of the castle to search for someone hiding but the problem was they didn’t know where else to look.

What they needed was help, both knew this.

But neither would admit it.

“Damn right you’re dead.” Both stiffened at once as they turned and saw Serena standing before them with her hands on her hips, her foot tapping the ground as she carried a scowl. She was pissed. “So Yuri, what did Yugo do _this_ time?”

Yugo turned, baring his teeth. “You ass! You ratted me out!”

“When would I have had the time for that?” Though it did raise a few good questions regarding Serena. She wouldn’t have left her post for anything short of a direct order or if she managed to find someone else to replace her. And Yuto was not an option…

“You _did_ want to talk to me, right? That’s what Reira said.”

Yuri tilted his head, confused as could be. “Reira?”

“Fuck, _Reira_ tattled?!”

“Yugo, shut up!”

Serena groaned loudly and was ready to start knocking their heads. She did not leave her post for this nonsense. “Both of you, shut up!” She yelled forcefully. They were hiding something, that much was obvious. Though the odder part wasn’t Yugo being so obvious but Yuri not outright saying what the problem was. He usually was the first to throw anyone under the bus and yet right now… he was all hush-hush. “I don’t care who, but one of you better explain to me what-”

Yugo quickly interrupted her. “I ain’t going down alone!” He pointed to Yuri, his eyes full of rage. “This asshole distracted me and someone got in.”

“You’re the idiot that lost the keys! Don’t lump _me_ into this!”

“Bullshit! You went and told Reira, if I’m getting my ass kicked then so are you!”

Yuri now wished he hadn’t dropped the garden hoe before. “I didn’t tell anyone _anything_ , you moron.”

Serena stared, not even knowing what to make of the situation. Though the more the two argued, she realized what happened. They were all duped. Yuri was never to tell her anything, Reira had lied. He wanted her away from her post… but why?

It took her a moment before a thought occurred.

The prisoner.

Before she had a chance to chastise them both and get real answers, a figure swooped down from above and all three of them immediately took a knee before him. None of them had known Zarc was out and about and now, he stood in front of them. And from the looks of him, he didn’t look too pleased. Though that came as no surprise. “Master Zarc,” Serena had spoken first, “forgive me, I know I shouldn’t have moved from my post, but-”

“Stop talking.”

She immediately bowed her head.

Zarc stared at all three of them. Serena was the calmest and he couldn’t even fault her for not guarding the prisoner. Judging from Reira’s presence, that girl must’ve gotten to him and he got Serena away. She was not to blame – she did as she was told. The other two however…

“Who let the girl in?”

None of them spoke but Serena immediately raised her head and looked at the boys, who seemed too much in shock to know _what_ to say. Was there someone _new_ in the castle? There had to be! There was no one Zarc referred to as ‘the girl’.

Yugo gulped, balling up his fist as his muscles tensed. His heart raced so badly, he thought it would leap out his chest from the constant hammering. “… I am responsible, sir.” He knew it was better to accept punishment now than attempt to deny it. Zarc respected boldness above all else…

It happened in a flash as Yugo was immediately lifted and held up against the bars of the gate, Zarc’s eyes wide with rage and his grip firm. He was going to be sore in the morning. “You betrayed me!”

“N-No! It was an accident…” Yugo groaned as Zarc tightened his hold before ultimately releasing him and Yugo fell to the ground. Yuri and Serena kept quiet and watched, each thinking it was their turn next.

“Are there any other _accidents_ I should know about?” Zarc heard nothing from all three of them, nothing but their racing hearts. “No, nothing? Good. I’d hate to think you’re _all_ incompetent traitors.” His final words before kicking off the ground and flying up into one of the open windows of the upper floors.

Serena immediately ran up to Yugo, who slowly pushed himself up from the ground. “What the hell happened?!”

“… We were arguing and the gate was open while we were gone.” Yuri explained as he stood up, brushing the dirt off his knee. “We didn’t know who or what got in and we were looking… guess it was some girl.” Though that didn’t explain where Zarc had went or how he found the girl. Maybe he was dropping her body off somewhere… no, if he kept the other prisoner alive, then he’d do the same to the girl.

Probably.

“So where’s the girl now?” Serena groaned as the other two shrugged. It was somehow marvelous how hectic of a week this turned out to be.

\---

Ray kept pounding at the door, her hands were now red and swollen and hurt. Her strength had faded away already, her sobs had grown more quiet as resignation set in. Her throat was going to be sore as could be. She moved away from the door and back to the cell where her father was held in. The warmth of his hand… Ray could still feel it against her own. She sat in the corner, hugging her knees to her chest and laying her head down.

Currently, she couldn’t find the strength to cry or scream or anything. For now, it was better to try and rest and not think about where the monster had taken her father or how carelessly he dragged him away without giving her a moment to say goodbye properly. Was that monster going to return and properly lock in the cell or allow her to roam around in the dungeon? Either way, she was trapped with no one else in this lonely dungeon. Perhaps others had found their way to this castle and met a terrible fate. If she wandered around, would she find skeletons or rotting corpses of other unfortunate prisoners.

Or maybe she was the only one to be taken prisoner. Aside from her father… who was away. Far away.

The door flung open and she raised her head, hugging her knees tighter as she heard someone approaching the cell door. Was the monster back? No, she had heard footsteps rather than the sound of flapping wings. The cell door opened slowly and this time, it was another boy. Wild hair and red eyes, sporting a soft smile as he waved at her and in his other hand, he held a pear.

“Oh… I hadn’t realized…?” He turned around, looking confused.

Why was he confused?

“Who… who are you?” Ray asked, almost hesitant to know who the other occupants were. She was surprised though. This boy was like the younger one. Human. Were they both prisoners or was he another occupant of some kind?

It was doubtful anyone would willingly stay if they could roam.

“Ah, I’m Yuya.” He quickly shut the cell door behind him and approached her, crouching down right in front of her. “I didn’t know there was someone else here… you didn’t see an older guy around here, did ya? I was gonna give him this an…” Yuya noticed how her already puffed up eyes began to well up with tears as she hugged herself tighter. Perhaps he came at a bad time… “Is something wrong?”

Ray shook her head. “That older guy… that’s my dad.”

“Your dad?!” Even worse than he thought – both father and child had found themselves in the prison cells. Though from the looks of it… she was alone. “Uh… hope ya don’t mind me asking, but where did he go? Did Master Zarc move him elsewhere or…?”

“No. He’s free from this place.” It was… the bluntest way she could have phrased it.

And yet, Yuya had yet to understand. Why would her father be free without her? Had she come here to get him and he abandoned her? Was that the reason she looked so distressed by the mention of him? “Then why are you here?”

She shook her head. Ray didn’t feel like talking further, not to a stranger. Before Yuya could question further with gentle nudging, the cell door opened again and this time it was Zarc, bearing a giant grin. Yuya could only feel chills running down his spine, the last thing he wanted was to be found – especially in the dungeons. “And look at that! Two birds with one stone!”

“… evening, Master Zarc.” The resignation in his voice as he faked a smile. Ray didn’t bother to pay attention to either of them.

“Yuya, I wanna talk to the girl. You go wait outside… but don’t go far, understand? I’m gonna need a laugh.”

Yuya nodded and sighed heavily as he stood up to his feet, mumbling a quick response to Zarc and turning once more to give a weary smile to the new girl. He would have to ask Zarc about her and where the other prisoner had gone to. This didn’t seem normal.

Zarc watched Yuya leave the cell and the dungeon, hearing his footsteps fade away as he went down the steps. A safe enough distance before he turned his attention back to the girl. He didn’t recall her hands being so red before or her eyes that puffy. _Oh_ , he realized. She was going to be as much as a whiner as the old man before her. Maybe she really _was_ his kid. “Your dad is safe and far from this place, girl.”

Ray couldn’t stop the tremors as the image of her father being dragged away from her replayed over and over in her mind – the door slamming in her face as the ultimate barrier from reaching him. “Why did you do that?”

He raised a brow. “Uh… you exchanged yourself for his freedom? Don’t tell me you already forgot? A rude and _forgetful_ thief.”

She snapped. Without missing a beat, she stood up and stared him square in the eye. It was difficult, of course. The intimidating aura surrounding him, the frightful grin… she didn’t want to look at him. Easily, she realized he could snap her without a moment’s notice. “You didn’t let me say goodbye!”

Zarc giggled but made a poor attempt to hide it. “You didn’t _ask_ or clarify you wanted that, girl.”

“I traded my freedom for his – the _least_ you could’ve done was let me say goodbye! That’s common sense and human dece-” She stopped abruptly, realizing what she was saying. _Human_ decency could not have been something this monster would know of. Whatever he was, it couldn’t have been common. Especially the way his giggling turned into laughter once again.

“Oh man, you’re doing good! Making me laugh _twice_ in one night is an accomplishment, girl. Give yourself a pat on the back for that.”

Her tremors had yet to stop, this time more so from anger than actual fear. She remembered the spirits she talked to – they laughed, cried, felt joy and sorrow and misery. They had told her so, they understood what those emotions were. They experienced it, as they often said. Whatever this monster was, he could not. And above all, the sight of him was enough to make her nauseous. “Is that all you’re here for? To gloat and laugh?”

Again, he praised her for making him laugh. Her sorrows were nothing but mockery for him. She wanted to vomit.

“Partly. But also, giving you a warning, girl.”

“Stop calling me that. My name is _Ray_.” She had to cling on to whatever she had. Right now, all she had was her name and her memories and whatever dignity was left. The last thing she was going to become was some shadow in a prison cell

He narrowed his eyes slightly but the grin had stayed. “You got nerve, _Ray_. I’ll give you that.” He wondered how long she would keep that. Another day, two tops. It would die along with her sorrows. “While you’re here, know that I hear _everything_ that goes on. If you put one toe out of place, I’ll know about it.”

Ray couldn’t help but be confused by how he phrased it. How was she going out of her place? She was going to be held as prisoners. And prisoners were held in dungeons, what else was she supposed to do? “What?”

Zarc ignored her, continuing. “And don’t think you can be smart and trick anyone else here to giving you what you want. Just because you got a kid to lead you here, don’t mean anyone else is that stupid.”

Was the boy that helped her earlier related to this monster? Or employed? Probably employed since he was cleaning, but he was so young. Maybe he too was another prisoner. “You make it seem like I’m going to be seeing more than just these four walls.”

“That’s because you _are,_ duh. You’re a stupid girl…” Zarc cleared his throat. It was a shame, he thought. The pretty ones were the slowest and she was no different. But it made little difference to him. “I don’t keep anyone here if they don’t plan on earning their keep. You’ll get a list of chores in the morning. So if I were you,” Zarc leaned forward, causing her to back up to try and recreate distance in that tiny cell, “I’d save up that energy for better things rather than _crying_ and snarking.”

She looked away, not enjoying being chastised as though she were a petulant child. Her parents had never treated her with such disrespect nor barked orders at her, mocking her and her actions. Ray would have to accept quickly this was her reality and the cards she was dealt with. The boy from earlier, he had mentioned a Master Zarc… so the monster had a name.

Zarc.

“You can’t order me, I’m not your servant or your slave. Like hell I’m doing anything for you!” She didn’t want to think about what sort of things would run through his mind. They were to be ridiculous, painful, humiliating acts. If he found amusement from her pleading, Ray could only shudder at the thought of following orders.

“I don’t think you’re understanding me, _Ray_.” He practically spat her name. “Your freedom and choices are what _I_ say they are. And _I_ say that in the morning, you’re getting orders from me and you _will_ get them done.” Zarc reached forward, gripping onto her chin and forced her to meet his gaze. She looked defiant, a mixture of fear and anger in her eyes.

His touch was weird. It was even worse than she thought. Ray had thought his skin was merely dry and cracked but no, it was like scales… unnatural and cold. Once more, she was reminded of the sharp claws as they grazed her skin.

“You’re my prisoner, Ray. You’re _mine._ And you will act like it.”

Ray stood still for a moment before averting her eyes and nodded in resignation. For now, it wasn’t safe to test more of his patience. She amused him and that saved her, his whole reason for showing mercy in the first place. “I understand…”

“I understand, _what_?” He forced her again to look at him.

This was nothing but a test of patience and endurance. Of who had more. And for now, she had no energy to quarrel and put up a strong front. She was tired, in pain from the day’s events. Ray wanted him gone already and to be alone. “I understand, _Master_ … Zarc.” Judging from the way his eyes flared and he flashed his fangs, she had said what he wanted. He won for the night.

However… she had tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh Yuya, say that joke I like!”

“… where’s that girl’s dad?”

Zarc’s wide grin immediately died down. Yuya wasn’t cooperating but instead bringing up the prisoner again. The prisoner and the ex-prisoner whom he dropped off in the middle of the woods. But what did that matter? “That’s not how it goes.”

Yuya sighed heavily and dropped himself to the ground, sitting crossed legged and his arms over his chest. It was a stance of a defiant child at best. But he knew Zarc well. He would whine and bark at him.

“Yuya! I gave you an order!” Almost on cue, Zarc did as Yuya thought he would. They stared down each other, golden eyes locked with red. Always a battle of who was more stubborn and more often than not, Zarc would win. But not tonight, no – Yuya was determined. It was silent for a few good minutes and it was clear that Zarc was getting antsy from the way his mouth had developed a pout. “I’m giving you till the count of three, ya hear?”

Yuya blinked, holding up three fingers and put them down faster than Zarc could begin counting. It didn’t take long for an old shoe to bounce right off his head. He fell back and rubbed the side of his head – at least it wasn’t a heavy shoe.

In a loud groan, Zarc relented at last. “I sent the old guy away!”

“Without her?”

“ _Obviously_. She offered to stay for his freedom. I did as she wanted so she got no reason to be sniveling _still_!” Zarc took hold of his ears, pulling them down slightly and made a distasteful expression. A side effect of his body was exceptional hearing and the prisoner had yet to stop her crying. A few days, that’s all she needed.

Yuya on the other hand… from how shocked he looked, the way his face had scrunched up, he disapproved. More so, was horrified and would not get over it. This much he expected. He leapt to his feet quickly and stared him down. “You can’t do that to her! There’s nothing forcing her to stay!”

Zarc tightened his fists. “I _can’t_ …? On whose authority?” Yuya’s expression softened as Zarc stood up tall in front of him, nearly daring him to open his mouth. To defy him further. The way he towered over him and how angry he was. Yuya knew the last thing he needed was to have Zarc angry at him and considering the past week, he wanted someone to take it out on.

He stepped back, looking away. A sign of defeat. “… you’re not going to be cruel to her, are you?”

Zarc scoffed. “She’ll get the same treatment as the rest of you.” Both knew what that meant. As long as she served her purpose well and didn’t anger him, he’d leave her alone as he left the rest of them alone. Yuya nodded. He could still disapprove of Zarc’s decision but ultimately, he knew he couldn’t help her. That girl didn’t belong in the castle, didn’t deserve to be held prisoner. Nothing could keep her there nor compelled her to, except some misconstrued honor. And if Zarc had this decision set in stone, then he would not be swayed. He watched Zarc sit back on his bed, still groaning and pulling on his ears. The cries of the girl probably hadn’t stopped. “Yuya, I’m not in the mood for a joke. Tell me a riddle. I feel like thinking.”

_Of course you do…_

Yuya exhaled deeply. The only thing left to do now was put the master into a better mood, the thing he dreaded every day. “… Feed me and I live. Give me a drink and I’ll die.”

“A fire. Try harder.”

He needed to come up with better material.

\---

Ray didn’t sleep well, if she could even call that sleep. The prison cell was cold and the cot was hardly comfortable, lying on the stone ground felt better than trying to sleep on the lumpy stuffing. For most of the night, Ray hugged herself and tried not to sob. It was pointless to keep crying, nothing about her situation was going to change. But she couldn’t help it. The silence of the cell was deafening, the first time she had been surrounded by silence and knew it would stay. From this moment on, there would be no more spirits, no father waking her up at the break of dawn or machinery around the house.

Nothing but a cold castle with a literal monster as its master.

A knock to her cell door and her gaze slowly shifted to it. She sighed – wiping her face with her sleeves that were already damp with the tears she shed throughout the night. It must’ve been morning, she couldn’t very well tell.

Another knock.

Ray gritted her teeth. Why was he feigning basic etiquette? Did he decide after the bravado from the other night by declaring she was his prisoner and had to follow what he said, that he needed to be nicer?

“… are you awake?” Ray heard a soft, feminine voice on the other side. It surprised her, certainly. That wasn’t the same beast who locked her away. Or even the younger boys she had met. Were there… more people in this castle?

“… come in.” Ray said, trying to make her voice as steady as possible. She needed to try and appear sturdy, strong - not so afraid and uncertain.

The cell door opened slowly and it was a girl with dark hair poking her head out. “Did I wake you? I’m sorry if I did.”

She merely watched the young girl come in, studying her. She seemed happy, courteous. And it was stranger to Ray that such a girl was even here. Ray shook her head. There was no point in trying to be rude this girl. At least not yet. “No, I’ve been up for a while. I was just thinking.” But… who was she? _Why_ was she here? Wasn’t she supposed to be seeing that monster?

The girl smiled and brushed a long strand of her hair back behind her ear. “Oh good, um… I’m sure you’re hungry, why don’t you come with me to get breakfast? You can meet everyone.”

_Everyone?_

There was the small boy, the older boy from last night, this girl and the beastly master. Were there more inhabitants besides them or did this girl just mean them and assume she hadn’t met them? But the thought of having to share a meal with _Zarc_ made her queasy. How was this girl so cheerful? Was it a façade to make her feel more comfortable? Probably so. She couldn’t hide the hesitation in her expression.

“Oh, ah-” The girl suddenly remembered and opened the door wide. “Master Zarc doesn’t eat with us, at least not in the mornings.” Ray perked up, raising a brow. “He… has weird hours. Sleeps in a lot.”

That didn’t surprise her. Ray stood up, her stomach doing near flip flops and her legs unsteady. The night of running and stress took its toll on her body. Well, she was hungry. Perhaps food would help her.

“Thanks.” Ray said to her softly.

The girl beamed. “You’re most welcome! I’m just…!” She nearly jumped, putting her hand over her mouth and suppressed a giggle. “Oh, I’m sorry. It’s just… it’s been a while since I’ve seen anyone from the outside.” Ray blinked once – twice, not knowing what to say to this girl. It’s… this wasn’t a vacation for her. This was a life sentence. And yet this girl somehow found a way to make this situation festive for herself. The girl held out her hand, her smile still beaming as bright as it could be.

It made Ray uncomfortable.

“I’m Ruri. I hope we become friends!” Even worse, she wanted to be friends. How nauseating. There was something wrong with this girl, that or the water in this place. Ray could only stare at her hand and Ruri finally felt the awkward tension, her smile slowly dropping as she put her away her hand, fiddling with her hair.

“… I’m sorry, I don’t want to be rude. I just…” Ray didn’t want to explain. In any other situation, Ray would welcome this. She would have loved for someone to try and be friendly to her. There wasn’t any form of judgement, merely sincerity she hadn’t seen before. But this wasn’t a place to make friends, not a setting she was expected to try and _make_ friends.

Ruri nodded and gave her a weaker smile. “It’s alright. I’ve been told I’m a bit forward.” Ray walked forward, stepping out of the cell and following Ruri out of the dungeon. “But I do hope we get along…”

\---

“Who cooked breakfast today?”

“Rin.”

“… can I pass?”

“Hey!”

“Don’t insult her!”

There was just this… loud argument coming from the kitchen area and Ray was puzzled by the amount of voices. There were _more_ people in this castle? Ruri went ahead through the corridor, attempting to shush them all. “Everyone! Quiet down, the new girl is here and you all sound like savages.”

Ray stayed on the other side, simply content with just listening to them erupt to an even louder argument.

“Ruri, _please_ don’t lump me with them.”

“You’re just as bad, not wanting to eat my cooking! Like _yours_ is any better!”

“His cooking skills are subpar but don’t worry, his guarding skills are even worse.”

“Serena!”

What… were they even all arguing about? Ray took a deep breath and turned the final corner, realizing exactly what she walked into. This had to be the _everyone_ the Ruri girl had mentioned earlier. She recognized the boys from last night sitting at the table, the younger one alone in the corner while the other one acted as a wall between a girl with a yellow ribbon in her hair and another boy with wild spiky hair.

The oddest part to Ray was how similar they all looked. No, not just similar – identical. The girl with the yellow ribbon looked exactly like Ruri as well as the girl with short hair and the one with pigtails. The boy from last night – _Yuya_ , his name was Yuya, she remembered at last. Had two pairs of quadruplets found employment to this castle? And worse, they were all children.

The master of this castle was a monster and his servants were all children.

This was a different hell than she expected.

Immediately, once the arguments halted and the tension rose once they all realized she was in the kitchen with them. Ray had been used to attention, people staring at her for all sorts of reasons. She was the oddball, the one mumbling to herself, to be poked and prodded at. The weird daughter of the crazy scientist. This time, they stared at her because she was new.

The first to step forward was the girl with the yellow ribbon, immediately moving the two boys in front of her aside and walked around the table to the entryway. She studied her for a second, her hands on her hips. “So… you’re the one that came in last night and got Master Zarc in a fit?”

“… I guess so.” Ray didn’t know what else to say to that. Was this staring going to be a daily occurrence? Maybe they could all get it all out of their system today and she could afterwards blend in with the rest of the interior.

“Well… at least you seem alright. Master Zarc was probably a _lot_ nicer to you than the previous guy if he’s allowing you to be outside the cell.”

The previous guy.

Ray was feeling sick again, knowing she meant her dad. Yuya’s eyes widened and he jumped across the table, pushing the young girl behind him and laughed awkwardly. “Oh, please don’t listen to Serena, she’s… she doesn’t know how to talk to people.”

Serena huffed, pushing Yuya aside. “Not like I _have_ to talk to people. I’m not the social butterfly. You do plenty of that.”

“Ah, please-” Yuya turned and pulled out a chair, “sit with us. I’m sure you must be hungry. Rin’s cooked up a really nice breakfast.”

_Rin?_

Ray looked around and saw the girl with short, puffy hair waving at her as she was fixing up another plate. She was Rin and the yellow ribbon girl was Serena and the long-haired girl was Ruri.

This was not easy to remember. She hadn’t even started on the boys yet. “Do you… all work here?”

“Define work?” One of the boys spoke up, moving aside the food on his plate with a bored expression. The most notable thing about him was how he was covered in dirt like he worked out in the fields.

“Uh, employed here? Aren’t you all servants?” This was hopeful, or sad. They could possibly all be prisoners such as her.

The boy laughed, finally just pushing his plate of mushy food away. “Servants – right, _sure_.” His sarcastic tone didn’t fall on deaf ears and had only confused Ray. So were they? It wasn’t possible they were family – no, they looked normal while the Master was… that.

“Yuri, shut up.” The boy next to him uttered, pushing his plate back in front of him. “And eat the food, Rin worked hard to make it.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and grimaced as he stared back at the food. “That won’t make me magically want to eat it and be able to digest it properly, Yugo. Just because _you_ can trick yourself into eating shit…” He trailed off as he picked up his cup, taking a drink instead.

 _Yuri and Yugo and Yuya._ Ray needed to find a way to tell them apart, find some part of them to focus and zero in on and give that as a key difference. At least their personalities seemed different. The last boy stayed quiet, not bothering to look in her direction. She didn’t mind, it was one less pair of eyes. A plate was set in front of her and it was the Rin girl, smiling at her, walking away for a few moments only to drag a chair and sit it beside her. Rin sat next to her and stared in fascination.

Ruri was weird. But she had the decency not to stare at her so blatantly, like this Rin girl.

“… Why are you staring at me?”

Rin waved her hands, muttering an apology. She must’ve realized what she was doing wrong but her excitement had yet to calm. “I just… wow, you’re from the _outside_. You should tell us about it! Where are you from? How old are you? How did you-”

“Rin,” the last girl spoke up, her voice and eyes stern. “Don’t overload her, she’s probably had a long night.”

“Sorry, Yuzu.”

 _Yuzu._ That was the girl with the pigtails, Ray realized. _Yuzu, Ruri, Serena, Rin_ – those names would be harder to remember than the boys but she could accomplish it. She could make this work. Ray needed to eat and so took a small mouthful of her food. Oh, that Yuri boy and one of the other boys was right to complain. This wasn’t… well. But still, the way the girl beamed so happily and hopeful – she was just a kid and being nice. “Thank you, for the food.” She hadn’t eaten since the other day and her stomach wasn’t picky.

The youngest boy stood up abruptly with his empty plate of food, and walked over to the sink, dropping it in and rushing out as fast as he could.

“See, _Reira_ ate my food.” Rin retorted, waving a spatula at no one in particular – seeming to be scolding the group in general.

At least she knew the young boy’s name now, Reira. She remembered his fear of the other night, how he hid and ran off in sheer panic at Zarc’s attention. He must’ve been cruel to him, to all of them. Forcing them all to stay out of fear.

“So… chore list!” Ruri pulled out a pile of papers and they all groaned. The girl looked put off and Ray found this interesting – they all looked annoyed. This wasn’t the look that prisoners had. “Master Zarc was uh… more specific on these. Alright, Serena, you’re on gate duty.”

“Well duh, I’m the only he’s gonna trust with that anymore.” Serena stood up and took the paper from Ruri, waving it as she left the kitchen.

Yugo made a face, looking irritable as he pushed his plate aside – also empty. “Just give me mine, I know I’m back at the stables. _Please_ tell me I’m back to barn duty.”

Ruri was sifting through papers before finding one with Yugo’s name, passing it along to him. “Yup, barn duty.”

He seemed pleased – maybe he liked the animals? Ruri continued passing out assignments. Yuri was off to the gardens, something about weeding and pruning – he held no objections. Something about preferring to eat the raw vegetables from the ground. Rin was given kitchen duties and she mumbled in annoyance. Yuto, as Ray discovered was the last boy’s name and he had yet to look her way, was given the task of going out and hunt for dinner.

“And I get mending, no surprise there.” A heavy sigh as she sorted through the last few papers. “And Yuzu, Yuya… oh! Ray, that’s your name!” She beamed, finally gaining a piece of information about her.

Ray nodded, pushing aside her plate of half-eaten food. The list of chores seemed relatively normal? Almost like some well-oiled machine. It was strange… there was something off, this didn’t feel normal.

Yuya took his list and grimaced. There were only two items written on there and both made him want to bang his head repeatedly on the table, a much better option than the one presented to him. Yuzu took a peak at his and saw what caused him such a sour face. The most she could do was smile and kiss his cheek, trying to be comforting.

“You’ll both be fine.”

_Both?_

There was no other paper that Ruri held and soon, her and Yuzu left the kitchen – leaving her and Yuya. He was still staring at his and Ray could only grow more uncomfortable in her seat. Yuya sighed. “So… Ray, right?” She nodded, not getting why he hadn’t left to fulfill his chores. Maybe while they were all gone, she could find her way back to that cell and try to sleep. Calm her stomach. “Apparently, Master Zarc wants to see you in person.”

“What?”

“Yea, I have to bring you to him.”

… she remembered his words. _Tomorrow, you’ll be getting a list of chores_. There was no such list that Ruri had, meaning he was giving it to her by forcing one of his servants to bring her. Either he meant to humiliate her further or the list of chores was so awful, it was meant for her eyes only.

Her stomach had yet to settle, the awful food didn’t help.

\---

It was a long, grueling night.

Dawn broke. And morning came.

His feet hurt but the pathway was growing familiar. He knew this lake. The amount of times he had taken Ray there… he was home. This was the pathway home. Someplace Leo never thought he would see again. She didn’t close the gate, it was left open. Normally, he would’ve scolded her – reminding her that this was just as bad as leaving the front door unlocked. But he could only stare, feeling his heart tighten as he shut it behind him.

There was no Ray to scold.

The door wasn’t locked. She must’ve been in such a rush. Of course she was, she must’ve raced to him like the devil was on her heels. But no, not on her heels but rather keeping her locked away in a cold, damp cell.

_It should’ve been me._

The smell of their home was atrocious. It smelled of rotting meat… rotting _fish_ meat. She was… making fish. Ray went and fished and was ready to prepare his usual welcome home meal.

_“But you’ll be ok…”_

Her words ran through his mind repeatedly, her cries for him as the door was slammed to her face and he was dragged away… he was powerless to stop that monster. Leo dropped to his knees, his body racked his sobs.

He needed to get back there. He had to find that castle again. Ray… even those other children, they were all prisoners. He needed to rescue her.

Rescue her and slay the beast holding them captive.


	7. Chapter 7

_He can’t even be bothered to do this himself…_ Ray thought bitterly as she followed Yuya down an empty hallway in silence. She wanted to ask what his chores were. Everyone else seemed so open about their chores. It wasn’t a particular interest but she was curious what he was going to be doing once he delivered her to _Master_ Zarc. More worrisome to her was why he needed to see her in person. What was so difficult about giving her the list assignment along with all the other serva-

_“Servants – right, sure.”_

She remembered that boy’s words and how sarcastic they came across. If they weren’t servants, then why bother doing chores and assignments? Were they slaves then? That was… more probable. Even worse, the monster of this castle held captive child slaves. It would fit Yuya’s hesitation, how she saw him interact with Zarc the other night. At the very least, Ray knew she should attempt to try and get along with the children since at this point, they were bound to be her only company.

Not a dream situation but it was… something.

“… Ray?” Yuya’s voice brought her back to reality as she looked up, seeing him more than a few feet in front of her. “You okay?” Everything about him projected worry. Ray hadn’t realized her footsteps had become so slow or even that she was so far behind.

There was no need to add stress onto him.

“Yea, just thinking a bit.” She said as she hustled toward him, giving a forced smile. “So… mind if I ask you something?”

“… sure.” A slight hesitation in his voice, as though nervous.

Ray just chalked it up to a naturally nervous disposition. “What did my dad steal?” Of all things, her father was not a thief. No, he was an honest man, hardly someone for confrontations. It didn’t seem right. He wouldn’t have stolen anything, not without good reason. And even then, what warranted such a punishment?

Did it ultimately matter?

“I don’t know.” That night ran through Yuya’s mind. How enthusiastic him and Yuzu were to see someone new, ignoring how distressed Yuto looked and were parading the guest around and trying their hardest to cater to him. It was similar to how he watched Rin become so fascinated with Ray back in the kitchen. “I didn’t know he stole anything. All I knew was that… he wasn’t supposed to be here.”

If she remembered correctly, that gate had a lock meaning someone had to have let him in. It was unforgivable! He was allowed in only to be taken prisoner!

Was this what he did – how he acquired all of them as well?

A slight fire began to build up in the pit of her stomach. Perhaps it was confidence and anger surging or residual queasiness from earlier, but it didn’t matter. There were other matters to focus on now. Such as Yuya leading her to a door and not even bothering to knock as he opened it and immediately bowed. “Here she is, Master Zarc.” Yuya moved aside quickly, gesturing for her to enter.

Ray stood at the side of the door, taking a deep breath. Nothing was going to happen, she told herself repeatedly. It was merely going to be brief and maybe the chores themselves wouldn’t be so… terrible. She couldn’t allow her mind to go down that route otherwise her heart would beat faster than she wanted. With a rough exhale, Ray entered the room. Whatever happened, she needed to keep her head held high.

There was Zarc on the other side of the rather dark room, sitting cross-legged on a bed and rubbing his eyes. He looked weary, as though he only got up a few minutes ago. Ruri did say he didn’t eat with them… maybe he just kept different hours. He didn’t particularly look like he was used to being awake.

“Yuya, close the door and wait outside. You, girl,” Zarc held his hand out, motioning for her to come, “get closer, I’m not yelling across the room.”

Yuya did as he was told and closed the door. Ray however… she held firm in her spot. Instead of walking across the room as instructed, she stood in place and tightened her hands at her side. There was no point in making his morning easier. There wasn’t much she could do but ruining his morning and making him irritated worked just as fine. And apparently, it hit a nerve.

Zarc stared at her, growing annoyed the second. Was she hard of hearing or something? “ _Girl_ , move over here!”

She huffed. “My name is _not_ girl, I told you this before.”

How irrational and annoying. Wasn’t this done with last night when he left her? Why was she still going on with this? Zarc groaned, kicking off his bed and flying over to her – towering over her, not bothering to hide the impatience across his face. “Don’t act so haughty over nothing… _Ray._ ” He was already irritated enough with her and her wailing at all hours of the night. Sleep was difficult to come by when all he could do to muffle her cries was try and suffocate himself under his pillows. Obviously, it did little to actually help him through the night.

To have the cause of his bitter mood and lack of sleep in front of him… he held up the paper containing her list and ripped it in half in front of her.

Ray’s eyes widened, not knowing what to expect but unsure of how to ask.

“I _was_ planning on being nice to you today, _Ray_. But if this is how you’re gonna be… I know!” A sudden idea came to him and he went back down to his feet, no longer towering over her and a glimmer of his cockiness from the previous night returning. “You’ll be responsible for cleaning up the west wing!”

“The what?” It was essentially… a mixed emotion. Part of her inherently knew what a ‘wing’ comprised of and considering how large the castle was, that wasn’t an easy task set before her. On the other hand… where the hell was the west wing and exactly how _big_ was it?

Zarc crossed his arms over his chest, looking away in a confident manner. “You don’t even know what a _wing_ is!

“I know what it is!”

“Then you should have no problem _cleaning_ it.” Zarc flew up, towering over her again. “Now go away.”

The Zarc from the previous night who was insistent on keeping her because she entertained him and made him laugh. _Twice_ , in the same night which he declared to be an amazing feat. Now he didn’t want her in his sight. Ray could count her blessings – there was far worse he could’ve done to her. Hell, even his punishment of giving her new chores was minor at best.

Her heart raced. Nothing ultimately amounted to that. He really did just give her a list of chores, well – _one_ chore and demanded nothing more. She tightened her fists and breathed deeply through her nose. This wasn’t the time for a fight. It was odd how dismissive he was of her. The other night, he was so eager to mock her. She wondered what caused the change of attitude.

Maybe it was the mood swing of a beast.

Ray turned swiftly, not having anything to say in return and merely opened the door – slamming it behind her and released a loud groan. As soon as she let it out, she heard a glass shattering on the other side and both her and Yuya flinched.

He grabbed her hand, moving them both away from the door and running down the hallway as quick as lightning.

“Why did you-”

She tried to asked only for Yuya to turn briefly, putting his finger to his mouth and shushed her. After a minute or so of running, they came to a halt at last. Yuya rested against the wall, slumping down to the floor and panted. Ray merely placed her hands on her knees, trying to control her breathing. What part of the castle were they at? How far did they run? _Why_ were they running?

This wasn’t good for her legs, not given her running from the previous day.

“… you were crying last night.”

“Huh?” What did that have to do with anything? While true, it had no relevancy to the situation at hand.

“Master Zarc heard you. That’s why he broke…whatever he broke. He’s just cranky.” Yuya gave her a weak smile at the end of his explanation, trying to give her reassurance. “Uh... sorry about him. He’s normally… better.”

But this was more than that.

Ray was putting two and two together. Zarc had heard her crying last night and she did that nearly the entire night, remembering how her voice echoed against the cold and empty walls. But more than that, her crying angered him?

No, not that. Yuya called him cranky. Meaning that… _oh_ , she kept him up. She could laugh at her unintentional revenge. Her first night at the castle was miserable for him too. He deserved worse.

Ray shook her head, crouching down to be eye to eye with Yuya. It was just sad – this child took more responsibility for his master’s actions. It sounded like something he was used to. How long had he been stuck there… _Poor kid,_ she thought. Ray reached forward and ruffled his hair and she could see that smile turn a tad more genuine. “Don’t apologize for him.”

He hardly knew what to say to that, merely resorted to nodding.

“… hey, uh – since you ran off and _clearly_ aren’t doing anything, wanna tell me where the west wing is?”

She might as well take a chance now and ask instead of wandering around like an idiot.

\---

It had taken longer than he would’ve liked to return from his hunt. His concentration had been shot since the newcomer had joined them all for breakfast. He knew Ruri was just trying to hospitable and everyone else was merely curious about her. After all, anyone new and different was always welcomed. However, the guilt was eating him alive. That girl’s father was held prisoner for a week thanks to his need to be hospitable.

And now this girl… she was suffering in his place.

Her father wasn’t there, Serena made that clear and all the commotion from the previous night. He didn’t pay attention, not wanting to get into further trouble than he already was. He couldn’t face her. Not when he lacked the fortitude to help her father or do his job properly.

“Yuto!” Rin’s loud voice knocked him out of his thoughts as she was right in front of him, pulling on his ear and he winced in pain. “Didn’t you hear me? Put the fish in the ice bucket!” Oh right, the food. That’s why he was out. His job was to get the food, right. Yuto nodded and dumped out his bag of dead fish into the ice bucket, trying to ignore how Rin was grumbling about his poor listening skills.

At least there was Ruri, sitting at the table with a pile of clothes in front of her as she fiddled with the thread. She merely giggled at him getting scolded. “Something on your mind?” Her voice was soft in her inquiry, patting the chair next to her.

Yuto sighed and walked over, taking the seat. He didn’t want to lie to Ruri. Not only was he a terrible liar, but Ruri would easily let Rin knock him upside his head with whatever cooking utensil was in her hand. He would rather spare his head from the injury. But he didn’t want to burden her, put her in a bad mood.

She looked so eager about the newcomer. As did everyone else. If he said anything describing at how her fate was due to him, all the apparent joy they felt at welcoming someone… no, wait!

That’s it!

_Welcoming!_

“… yea, actually.” The cogs in his head were turning. While this in no way made up for what was done, Yuto could try to restart that morning. Nah, not just that morning. Even further back when Yuzu and Yuya had been so eager to accommodate the man. “I was thinking about that new girl.”

Ruri shrugged, finally getting the thread through the needle and beginning her mending. “What about her?”

She was particularly bad about hiding her curiosity, something he found a bit comforting. Out of all of them, Ruri would be the least likely to shoot down his idea. “I was thinking… we should give her a _proper_ welcome.”

“Well, we tried.” Rin interjected before Yuto could properly explain himself, realizing the conversation wasn't something private. They were conspiring to make some sort of nonsense to involve them all. “Yuzu told us to lay off, remember?”

Yuto nodded. “Then we try again, with a party.” That got both the girls attention, each of them dropping their items and their eyes wide like dinner plates. Yuto knew he suggested something virtually impossible considering that Master Zarc despised parties.

As _fun_ as the idea sounded, for all of them to engage in laughter and merriment - the most that would've happened was punishment or best-case scenario, scaring the new girl and having her react even colder to them.

“Master Zarc would never let us.” Rin said solemnly, returning to chopping up vegetables. No, it was best to put extravagant ideas like that out of all their minds. If anything, it sounded more like a dumb idea Yuya and Yuzu would come up with.

“... who says he has to know?” Ruri was the same as him, biting her lip at her daring remark and he nodded in agreement. Rin’s jaw practically dropped as she simply watched them continue on eagerly with their outlandish plan of a welcoming party - something small and cozy and how fast they could get it up for tonight.

After dinner, they said - the easiest time was in the later hours.

Rin could only watch in horror as before her eyes, Ruri and Yuto ran out of the kitchen. Most likely to involve the others in their dastardly plans. She pouted. It would be no fun if she was the only one that was left out. If they managed to get the others involved in this nonsense, maybe it could actually be fun. Rin sighed and walked over to the shelf, picking out a cookbook and flipping through the pages to search for a dessert recipe. Hopefully it wasn’t too complicated for her.

\---

The west wing - aka, each room was messier and dangerous than the next. It was like a tornado had taken over one room and a stampede in the next one. Ray didn’t even know where to begin, which room to start. Each one was a particular hell. It wasn’t any wonder why he gave her this chore. All because she cried and kept him up, that was his _own_ fault. Even so, Ray rolled up her sleeves and fixed her hair into a single bun.

Not to clean. She wasn’t going to do a single thing in service for him. No, instead she was merely going to sift through the rooms and take a few essentials. Like an old blanket where the edges were frayed but it was warm and for the most part, intact. She couldn’t afford to be overly picky. There was even a pillow to match up - the only one that wasn’t torn apart.

Books she hoped hadn’t had any pages torn out of it for later when she was bored. Reading would calm her down or at the very least, pass the time better. She even managed to find a watch. The glass was broken but it still ticked. A broken watch was about to keep her sane, maybe later she’d think of a clever joke for this.

Ultimately, Ray didn’t get much cleaning done. However, the room was slightly more comfy. _Slightly_.

It had taken her much of the afternoon, carting things from room to room and was only able to carry a few things at a time back up to the tower and down to the west wing. Over and over. She was resting for a few minutes on her cot, thinking of a few other things to find and cart back up. Maybe a candle and some matches would do her good.

Not as though the lighting was fantastic anyways. But for a late evening, the quiet was welcomed. Ray had nearly forgotten what silence felt like. She was so used to spirits bothering her at this time of night. Though it was hard to tell whether she had missed all the pestering questions.

A knock to her door made her come back and her heart sped up. It wasn’t Zarc, he wouldn’t knock. Maybe Yuya or Ruri or…?

“Who is it?” She asked, keeping her voice steady. Would any of them rat her out for taking things?

There was silence on the other side. Did they not hear her?

“Hello?” Ray spoke up again, louder.

“... may I come in?” It was one of the boys and she wasn’t sure which one - she hadn’t properly gotten accustomed to all their voices yet.

But still, why was he at her cell door? Did Zarc find out she hadn’t done anything besides take things from the room and hoard them in her cell and he was sending one of the boys to deal with her? No, that didn’t sound likely. If anything, he would’ve come to her personally if only to be as in-her-face as the night before. Or maybe this boy knew and was about to turn her in to get on Zarc’s good graces? That was likely.

“What do you want?” Ray wasn’t going to let him in, not yet. It was a bit trivial to say the least. Not as though she could really stop any of them from coming in if they wanted to. It wa just nice knowing at least the children had manners.

“Uh, well…” The boy started and a quiet thud on her door rattled it. “This is not exactly easy for me,  uh… bear with me.” She raised a brow, even more skeptical. What the hell was he talking about? “About your father, he-”

Almost as quick as lightning, Ray pushed aside the blanket and ran up to the door, pulling on it and scaring the boy half to death from how abrupt it was. His gray eyes stared at her, wide and startled. This was the one… that wouldn’t look at her during breakfast. “What about him?” Had he heard something about him? A piece of news?

Was he healthy?

Sick?

Here?

Yuto looked away from a moment, chewing on his lip. “He… It was my fault he got imprisoned.”

_His_ fault?

“I thought I was being kind by letting him in and he promised to be out by dawn, but then Master Zarc found out and he locked up for stealing and…!” Yuto looked up, his eyes riddled with guilt as he ended his ramble. If he kept going, he would’ve said much more than he meant to. He had to remember what he was doing there. “I wanted to apologize for all I did and I… I hope you can forgive me, one day.”

Ray simply blinked, her entire expression somewhat confused by his confession. That wasn’t what she expected to hear. This boy thought he was doing a good job. She could almost imagine how her father approached the castle at the late night, cold and lost. It wasn’t as though she could really be mad at this child. He did what he thought was best.

His best was trying to help a stranger.

He reminded her of Yuya in a way, taking upon Zarc’s actions and apologizing for them. They were more mature than their master.

She sighed, leaning forward and placed one hand on her hip and the other one atop of Yuto’s head. “There’s nothing to forgive.” She couldn’t be mad at a child, not when he tried his best.

A weary smile at best along with a faint red tint on the tip of his ears from her gesture. Yuto shook his head, backing up and cleared his throat loudly. “Also, uh… you didn’t eat dinner yet.”

Ray forgot about lunch. And dinner. And snacks for that matter. Her appetite wasn’t exactly so great given her surroundings and situation. But she needed to eat and not doing so wouldn’t do anything to improve her situation. She nodded. Was he about to scold her? That would’ve been a bit funny.

“I see… then come along.” Yuto stepped aside, allowing her to leave her cell and once she was out, closed it behind her. Well, cold leftovers didn’t sound too bad. Ray could make due with that.

The walk down to the kitchen was quiet. Yuto didn’t say much, merely telling her to try and keep quiet. It was probably because of Zarc. They probably weren’t supposed to be out or she wasn’t supposed to be eating this late. She thought it would’ve been funny to see him try to admonish her for that. Well, he never said anything about her not going around the castle.

They reached the kitchen and Yuto stood by the entrance. “Ah, also… I know Master Zarc doesn’t seem too eager about strangers but… please don’t lump us in the same boat.” She hardly knew what that was about. Or at least she didn’t before Yuto let her in the kitchen and not even having her other foot in the room, small bits of paper were thrown in her face.

“ **Welcome!** ” Multiple voices cried out and she nearly screamed, managing to put her hand over her mouth. The children from earlier, they were all there and there was a cake on the middle of the table and plates of cut up fruit and a little banner overhead that said ‘Welcome’. It was the kindest gesture.

She could’ve cried.

“Please, come on in!” The one with the pigtails came forward, taking her hand and pulling her in toward the head of the table. “Sit, sit!” She said and Ray sat down.

What… what was all this? Was this really for her? “I… there’s a cake.” She couldn’t think of anything _smart_ to say, merely still in shock. She’d never gotten a party before. Normally, if there was anything to celebrate or cheer about – it was just her and her father, no one else joined in. Even at a young age, people stayed away from her because of her strange gift.

For now, these children liked her. As strange as it sounded, she really wanted them to.

“Well, of _course_ there’s a cake!” Yugo exclaimed, cutting up a piece and handing it to her. “Parties are supposed to have cake and desserts and _loads_ of food but… we’re a bit short.”

“Yea, Yuto didn’t exactly give us enough time so it’s a picnic at best.”

“Yuri, shut up!” Yuto pushed him and the other boy merely shrugged, taking a seat at the table while Rin and Yugo were passing out cake pieces to everyone.

Even if the cake didn’t taste good – she had yet to take a bite, Ray would still cherish it. A misshapen cake and fruits sounded like a good dinner. Rin watched her, eagerly awaiting approval and praise of her cooking. Ray took the fork and ate a bite of the cake.

It wasn’t… amazing.

But it was indeed edible. She gave her a smile and Rin beamed happily.

Once everyone got a piece of cake, Yuya was the first to speak up. “Ray, you should tell us about yourself. What’s your favorite food?”

“Uh, I don’t know – strawberries, I guess.”

“Do you change up your hair?” It was Ruri who spoke up. “Would you let me try fixing it?”

Ray gave a surprised laugh – not sure how much of a backhanded compliment it was.

“Can you ride horses?”

“Are you athletic?”

“How old are you?”

“What’s your village like?”

“Are you an only child?”

There were so many overlapping questions. They were such a curious lot. She couldn’t really blame them, she was new and stuck there for quite a bit so it was only natural they wanted to learn more about her. But the way they phrased them, it was like they never spoken to others outside this castle. And with how fascinated they were with her answers, it was like anything was exciting and new.

It reminded her of how the spirits back home would pester her. Guess these children would be the replacement of that. It was still strange to not have any spirits roaming around. Hell, the place was almost normal had it done been for the master of the castle.

It wasn’t as though he were a spirit, that would’ve made sense and why they all feared him. But her father could see him too. He wasn’t a spirit, but something else. Would they know? More importantly, would they even tell her? Were they allowed and how much did they know? There was so much she wanted to ask them – more important matters at hand.

But maybe not now, not when they were finally all getting their curiosity sated regarding her. She was once again, the center of attention but this didn’t feel as isolating as before. Maybe they would make her stay bearable.


	8. Chapter 8

Since the welcome party the others had thrown for her, Ray was doing all she could to try and… not look and act so glum. Children were an impressionable bunch and these ones, well - they were only being nice. Doing their best to learn about her and befriend her, no matter how uncomfortable she felt from the boundaries they often crossed with their questions as well as personal space. It was strange to her how none of them seemed to have the notion of what went on outside.

There was one however, who didn't ask and in fact, avoided her. The child she met when she first arrived who led her to the tower her father was imprisoned in. He was a hard boy to find. Whenever she did find him, she would wave and smile and he would immediately run away. Ray was beginning to think he just didn't like her. Not even _just_ her though. From what she noticed, they all had their little cliques.

Often, Yuya and Yuzu were off together and wandering the castle. Yugo and Yuri would be annoying Serena at the front gate. Or maybe Yugo would be trying to bother Rin in the kitchen before she inevitably kicked him out. Yuto and Ruri were the only ones whose schedules she hadn't clicked but she figured they were probably like Yuya and Yuzu and wandering off someplace. The boy though, Reira, she had never seen him with anyone. No one escorted him anywhere or played with him or anything like that - he joined them for dinner and ran off quicker than they could all finish their meals. It was so strange how skiddish he was.

“So uh… is it rude to ask why Reira-”

“He's weird, even by our standards.” Yuri interrupted her, standing up to avoid a scolding kick from Serena and put his plate away.

“Ah, uh - what he means,” Yuya tried to explain, speaking up, “Reira isn't very open. He hasn't been since he arrived and…” His voice trailed off as his eyes became distant. The others were the same, looking away and their expressions hardened. The air was suddenly stifling and Ray couldn’t understand why. What were they not telling her? “And uh-”

“Yuya, come on.” This time, it was Yuri who interrupted and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, pulling him up from his chair. And there they were off, with Yuya being dragged from the table holding onto a half-finished bowl of overcooked vegetable soup. “Don’t open your mouth.”

It made her curious.

What was… going on?

She tried again.

“And what? What happened when he arrived?”

Yuya and Yuri were already gone and this new question of hers, trying to continue the conversation only involved the others having the same reaction. Either they left the table or suddenly were invested in the food they were previously ignoring. The silence grew as the plates empty and they were quickly leaving her.

Ray was wondering what was wrong. She had only asked about Reira’s circumstances. But come to think of it, she didn’t know his circumstances. Or any of the other children’s or even what their connection was to the Master of the castle aside from the fact that they were servants in the vaguest of sense. She hadn’t asked how they all got there, whether it was in the same way her father had arrived – looking for shelter only to lose their freedom. But they all seemed content, for the most part.

Reira _arrived_ , meaning they all did at one point. Yuya had said her father wasn’t supposed to be there – hell, when she first met Reira, he said the same thing to her.

She wasn’t supposed to be there.

What did… that mean?

She was alone at the table. For once, everyone had finished their overcooked food without complaint – Rin had nothing to say as she washed the dishes. Ray stood up, taking her half-empty plate up to her. “I… I honestly don’t mean to pry, but… why _are_ you all here? You’re just children.”

Rin snorted, taking the bowl away from her. She didn’t even scold her for not fully finishing her plate or look guilty, but rather uncomfortable. “You wouldn’t understand.” Her expression was hardened and it was all the stranger to Ray.

What was wrong with a simple, straight answer?

“My dad’s a scientist – I think I can understand complicated things.” Why didn’t they leave? Where were their parents? Were they all family or something, sold to this monster to settle a debt of some kind? None of it made sense. “Why are you here?”

It was like pulling teeth and Rin not only looked uncomfortable but visibly annoyed. She slammed the utensils in the soapy water, excess splashing on her dress. She winced from the cold. “We’re here because we _want_ to be, it’s nothing complicated.”

“ _All_ of you?”

She was lying. They wouldn’t have hidden from Zarc, Yuya wouldn’t have been so intimidated by him, and Reira wouldn’t be running at the sight of him. They didn’t want to be there. It wasn’t right. And by asking Rin, Ray wouldn’t get any straight answers – at least not like this. Nothing would make sense. Ray simply sighed and reached forward, giving a reassuring pat to Rin’s back and she tensed, turning around with wide eyes.

It was like she wasn’t used to touch.

“Ah… sorry.” Ray quickly retreated her hand, slightly blushing. She overstepped her boundaries, oddly enough.

“It’s fine… just - just don’t bug us with those questions. They really aren’t important.”

Ray concluded the opposite.

It wasn’t as if she had much to do in terms of plans for the night. After dinner, she would just go off to the dungeon and make the area as comfortable as she could. But tonight, Ray would go elsewhere – find Reira and see what she could make of the smallest child.

After dinner, it was the scattering game once again. The slightest hint of flapping wings echoing down the halls and immediately, those who were not committed to their hiding spots would bolt in the opposite direction. It was an odd little ritual she watched on a nightly basis. For Rin to tell her they _wanted_ to be there, they sure didn’t act like it. She hadn’t really seen the reason why they would want to stay – what compelled them to.

As Ray was getting deeper into her thoughts, she stumbled into one of the rooms she was still in the process of ‘cleaning’ in the west wing. There was just so much trash – was this on purpose or was he this much of a packrat? In the midst of rifling through the debris, there was a curious find in the form of a torn-up teddy bear. A smaller version of the demon Zarc came to mind, ripping apart the teddy bear with his mouth similar how a dog ate up a chew toy and she couldn’t help but start roaring in laughter. Even the most grotesque creature started off as a small child, adorable in their awkward hideousness.

She had a sudden urge to fix it. Maybe it would be a nice thing to hold while she slept. Ray started searching around, grabbing an already torn pillow and taking the stuffing from there. Luckily for her, some of the bear was still nearby but all she needed was a needle and some thread. The odds of finding such things were scarce in the mess but she had nothing else better to do.

_No, wait!_

Ruri! She must’ve had some! She did the mending, after all. Sewing needles and thread were at her beck and call. Ray gathered up her supplies into a little basket and getting out of the room. The hard task was finding where they all hid. Admittedly, with so many rooms she didn’t bother to ask where they all slept. She barely remembered in which direction Zarc’s room was at. All she remembered was how to get to the tower and the way to the kitchen which counted as the most important room.

She could… ask someone.

The wandering seemed to help since she soon found Yuzu sitting on some stairs and fiddling with an instrument – it looked like a flute, maybe. Ray took a deep breath, putting on a friendly smile as she approached her. “Evening, Yuzu.” The young girl jumped, dropping her flute in surprise. Ray put her basket down and bent down to pick up the fallen instrument. “ _Fu-_ I mean, sorry about that. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

She shook her head, waving her hands and laughing nervously. “No, no. It’s fine – I had no reason to be jumpy.”

Considering the flapping wings she heard from earlier, Ray assumed Yuzu was on edge since _Master_ Zarc was on the prowl. What spell did he have cast over them? He couldn’t be that charismatic? Maybe they really were all stuck in the same situation as her… “Um, I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

Yuzu perked up immediately.

She apparently liked to be of service.

Ray sat down a step below her, pulling up the basket. “See, I found this bear and thought to fix it up. You wouldn’t happen to know where Ruri is with the sewing needles?”

“Bear?” It was as if Yuzu hadn’t even processed the rest of Ray’s question before she peered into the basket and pulled out the deformed stuffed animal. It was an odd moment, Ray thought. Yuzu was studying it, staring at it so intently as though she was truly confused by its existence. Her fingers were gentle as she examined it before her eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. “I can’t believe he _still_ has this!”

 _He? He who?_ Ray wanted to ask. She was simply confused – Yuzu recognized the old bear?

She got up, still holding onto the bear as she ran down the staircase. “Serena!” Ray followed after her, watching her scream out Serena’s name and run up to her as she waved the bear.

Why was she so obsessed about this bear?

Ray couldn’t hear the conversation as she was slowly coming down the steps, only catching small words in between their giggles.

“… he _still_ has this…”

“-so old, a baby’s toy.”

“… -torn up…”

However, Ray was close enough to hear Serena say something that not only caught her interest but confused her.

“Master Zarc really kept this after all these years. I still remember when he first got it, damn – he was so small.”

They called it a baby’s toy; they were talking about _Zarc._ No, it wasn’t possible. Whatever he was, he was fully grown while they were only children – barely in the stages of puberty. How could they remember when he got it? She called him small...

“… what?”

The two suddenly remembered Ray was there. Serena shoved the old bear back to Yuzu, her amused face hardening and her eyes were focused and stern now. “You shouldn’t eavesdrop. It’s how you get into-”

“You knew Zarc when he was young?”

Serena merely stared, blinked back at her. “Uh… yeah. Of course I did. We _all_ did.” It took a few moments for Serena to realize what she had said. Maybe it was the complete shock in Ray’s eyes or the waving of Yuzu’s hands or maybe a lightbulb went off in her head – either way, she merely straightened up and turned away. Her cheeks were red as could be. “Stop the chit-chat! There’s no point to it!”

She was walking away, her small legs taking long strides away from them. Ray turned back to Yuzu who was holding out the bear to her. “So… you wanted needles, right? I’ll go get Ruri then! Wait here.” It didn’t take long for her to run off in the opposite direction, leaving Ray alone with her thoughts.

They all knew Zarc when he was young, young enough for him to receive a baby’s toy and for Serena to remember him getting it and _keeping it_ after so many years. These children… something wasn’t right about them. To be in service to a demon like him, for them to not want to leave and just stick around and do chores… why were they here?

They weren’t servants, not in the ordinary sense.

These children, they were all something else. Were they like Zarc, some demons that had taken human form? She shook her head, that made no sense! But what even was Zarc? What manner of beast was he?

Had these children awoken some beast from hell and were all trapped in the castle until he dropped dead? Was that it?

It wasn’t right, none of this made sense. Ray gripped tightly onto the bear before running back up the steps, back to the west wing to that destroyed room where she found the torn-up bear. There had to be some kind of clue, something that would bring sense and logic to this place!

She found the room again and started sorting through the debris once again. This time, she wasn’t looking for anything useful like pillows and blankets and matches. Frankly, Ray didn’t know what she was looking for.

Bits of documents and old toys and ornaments plagued this pile and her heart raced. Why did Zarc call himself master of this castle? Could creatures own property? Why did they _all_ call him that?

Why didn’t the spirits want to lead her here?!

The frustration of the unknown was building up again. Why couldn’t any of them give her a straight answer? Did she even want to know the truth?

\---

After spending a few days at home, trying to map the area as best he could – Leo knew he needed a break. He could almost hear Ray chastising him in the back of his mind. It wasn’t the most helpful, hearing her voice and she wasn’t even there. It made him eager to work harder and longer.

But there was no point in driving himself to the ground. At least a meal at the pub would be best. Thankfully, since he and Ray were considered an oddity in town – her for her gifts and him for his inventions, the most he had to deal with was just the odd stares. They were all to cowardly to approach. And besides, there were too busy celebrating the end of the summer hunting fest.

The son of the town mayor, Sawatari… something, the boy that Ray was annoyed by. That’s all he remembered him as. He was the center of attention in the pub at the moment. Leo wasn’t paying much attention though he found the gossip slightly amusing. The young people enjoying their lives with their rural activities.

“Kinda sucks we gotta wait till spring for hunting season. Agh, and winter is so _long_ too!” Sawatari complained as his goons around him cheered.

Leo rolled his eyes. He didn’t see the point in hunting season – at least not to the extent of how much fun they had partaking in it. It was more of a contest of pride which for a group of young people, meant everything. Not like they had much else to their name.

“Do we really gotta wait? I mean, we could just get a pig or something outside the season?”

An uproar was caused.

“Are you crazy?!” One of them cried. “I ain’t looking for death!”

“Oh shut up – nothing’s gonna happen!”

“Uh, yea there is! Haven’t you ever heard of the Cursed Prince?”

“You believe that superstitious shit?”

“No, really! A prince hunted outside the season, said to have killed the greatest of animals and was turned into a horrendous beast!” It was then that Leo tuned in. A… beast? He turned around, seeing one of the boys putting two straws into his mouth to mimic fangs. All he could see was Zarc, dragging him away as Ray screamed out for him. That castle he found… could it have been a Prince’s castle?

Could that… have been…?

No, it was local superstition. Just something to scare kids.

That didn’t stop him from getting up, slamming some bills over his food and walking over to the table of the obnoxious boys who suddenly were averting their eyes and becoming quiet as he approached them. “… can we help you, Akaba?”

“… that legend, tell me the whole thing.”

They stared at him, skeptical and ready to laugh. “… you hunt?” One of them spoke up.

“No, now tell me already.”

Sawatari sighed, running his hand up through his hair. If it would get the old man away from them… “It’s really just a stupid myth. Basically, there was a Prince who was really arrogant and shit and he hunted outside the hunting season and killed some elephant or some shit, I don’t know. Anyways, turns out the animal was this witch and punished him for his actions.”

“What was the punishment?”

“It’s a stupid children’s story, does it really-” Leo slammed his hands down on the table, causing the boys to jump and gaining the attention of some other customers. It was clear he wasn’t in a patient mood. “… some monster, something about matching what he was on the inside. Look, I know you’re big into fairy tales and all considering Ray, but come on – this one is _beyond_ silly.”

It wasn’t silly. If anything, it was plausible. The manner of beast that he was – it wasn’t anything normal. It was something in the supernatural, something of another world – another realm he couldn’t see. It was up Ray’s alley, part of those strange creatures she could see.

And if she could see things that were beyond comprehension, then maybe… maybe this tale and the beast holding her captive, maybe they were one and the same. Maybe this was the piece he needed.

\---

Ray didn’t find anything useful in the debris. Or maybe she did and she just couldn’t tell. It didn’t matter. Ultimately, Ruri came by with Yuzu holding a small box filled with sewing supplies.

Neither of them said much to her, other than not to use all of it. Ray didn’t bother to comment how they both deliberately avoided looking at the bear or even at anything in the room. Not like they haven’t seen a destroyed room before but still…

With them gone in a heartbeat, Ray was left alone with nothing to do but back to her original task of fixing the bear. A baby’s toy belonging to Zarc. She tried to imagine Zarc with it, the image from before coming to her mind. Instead of him destroying it like a dog, instead it was clawed hands holding it tightly. Fangs exposed as he screeched and tossed it up only to fly up and grab it.

The image was almost… cute. She could probably still imagine current Zarc doing something like that, except looking much more maniacal as he destroyed furniture. Suddenly, whatever shred of cuteness was immediately evaporated in that moment.

A simple fix, though now the bear had a giant cross-stitch across his face that was made more apparent due to the different color scheme of beige and purple. Still, Ray thought it was sturdy enough.

With it late, or at least she _assumed_ it was late – Ray thought it best to now try and sleep. She left the room and no sooner had she started heading down the hall did she start hearing flapping wings in the distance and a small cry near her. She followed the cry down another hallway, seeing Reira huddled up and clutching onto his jacket tighter over his head. He must’ve been scared again.

And she could only imagine how long he had been sitting there, alone and too scared to stand up on his own two feet.

It wouldn’t sit well with her to leave him there. Instead, she approached him.

\---

Every time he flew across the staircases to another room or even to try and head down to get food, without fail – the running and whispering would plague the floor of the halls for a few good moments before there was nothing but silence. The higher up he flew, the better the draft was. And by now, it was the perfect time to go out and stretch his wings and enjoy the night sky.

He looked down before taking off and stopped momentarily. Was… what was that girl doing? _Ray_ , he remembered her name – practically hearing her speak back to him in the back of his head. It was annoying.

Zarc moved a little bit more, seeing a smaller figure – oh right, the kid. Reira. The one he swore was afraid of his own shadow.

He probably _was_ afraid of his own shadow.

It was a muffled conversation at best, something about Ray telling him there was nothing to be afraid of. Generic cheering up stuff.

 _And if you’re scared, just tell Mr. Cuddles here and he’ll – wait, what the **fuck** is a Mr. Cuddles?_ At the risk of his own curiosity getting the best of him, Zarc flew down further, trying to get a better view into the hallway and his eyes widened.

A teddy bear?

… wait!

That was an _old_ bear – broken at best.

Zarc watched her waving the bear to Reira, almost like it was a puppet show of some kind. The boy ultimately perking up, his hands slowly shaking as he grasped the bear. And the smile she gave to him as she patted the top of his head, it made him chuckle.

It wasn’t even a funny sight, there was just something… interesting about it. How sweet Ray was being to the child. How Reira had stopped shaking. And how… that bear, wait – that was _his_ bear _._

He remembered tearing it apart… she fixed it?

It seemed she was good with her hands, making him wonder what else she could do aside from mend old bears and comfort small children with a sincere, sweet smile. He shook his head, wanting to stop thinking about what he just witnessed and get out of the castle already. Just get out and clear his head of the prisoner and her cries.


	9. Chapter 9

She moved around slightly, the cot underneath her barely acting as a barrier between the ground and her back. The sun was up, hence how she was slightly warmer under the morning light and not shivering under the old blanket. But even under the early morning rays, there was something a bit off in the room. Almost like Ray was being watched – a pair of unfamiliar eyes roaming the room and burning straight through her. An uncomfortable feeling and she slowly opened her eyes.

Ray jerked up, seeing Reira sitting cross-legged next to her with his wide eyes shifting down and not looking her straight in the eye. “Morning...” He said to her, hugging the bear tighter and trying to break the silence.

How long had he been there?

“Uh… Uh, morning… Reira. I, um, when’d you get here?” She was rubbing her eyes, trying to think of last night. Did he sleep in her cell? The last thing she remembered was giving him the bear and going off back to the tower. Maybe he just came in that morning, a few minutes ago.

Reira was hesitant to answer. His eyes instead shifting around her cell and noticing all the different things she had in there. “… did Master Zarc give you all these?” He was deliberately ignoring her question and deflecting with one of his own.

 _Crap_.

“Eh… in a way.”

Reira nodded slowly, turning his attention back to her. “Oh.” He didn’t really understand what that meant but from what he knew about Master Zarc, there was no way he gave her those things. He inched closer to her, reaching his hand out and gripping onto the blanket. “Um… can… can we get food?” Almost to drive the point home, Reira’s stomach growled and he shrugged inward, hugging the bear tightly – like he was trying to curl up and hide because of how obvious his hunger was. He mumbled an apology as he released the blanket.

Ray stared at him for a moment before sighing. She didn’t know how early it was, just that the sun was out. Which meant it could be any hour. Were the others already up and one of them was coming up to bring her down for breakfast? Maybe. But it was best to just get up now and get Reira some food since he was asking her. “Yea, give me a moment.” Ray nodded, slowly getting up and feeling her bones and joints scream in agony. She didn’t know how long till her body was officially used to this. “You want me to make anything?”

Reira grimaced. “But Rin cooks…”

The look on his face told her everything, though she already knew what he thought about Rin’s cooking; what _everyone_ thought. And she was no different. But she felt terrible that she shared that opinion. Ray could only smile softly as she stretched, feeling her back crack and she groaned. “Come along, Reira.” She motioned for him to follow her and he moved up quickly, taking hold of her hand.

It was an unexpected action and it gave her a moment’s pause. She couldn’t tell if he was hiding his face from embarrassment or fear of rejection. But Reira held tight to her as she led them out of the dungeon. There were questions she wanted to ask him – what he was doing there.

What his role was?

His job?

Why he and the others stayed?

Ray didn’t know him well but unlike the others, she didn’t fell an overwhelming sense of loyalty for Zarc pouring out of him. no, with him it was pure fear. And for the others, apprehension and uneasiness. Ray just didn’t understand what this kid was here for and what kept him there. It was starting to drive her insane. “I’m thinking pancakes – how’s that?”

Reira slowly lifted his head, confusion written all over his face. “What are pancakes?”

 _… maybe he’s just sheltered._ Ray thought. Maybe he had been given bad food for so long that everything started to meld in his head. That sounded plausible to her. But she wasn’t about to berate him. No, instead Ray just thought he was a weird kid. Like she was at his age, constantly staring off into space according to everyone who had contact with her. The oddball of the bunch. “… I’ll make you some.”

Her hand squeezed his in reassurance.

As they were reaching the kitchen, Ray and Reira heard a loud crash of pots and pans and faint sobbing to follow it. The only one that would be at the kitchen at this early hour would be Rin, probably making breakfast for everyone. Though the sobbing… they rounded the corner and Ray peered into the kitchen, seeing Rin on her knees and muttering a stream of curses with the most frustrated expression. She felt Reira tugging at her hand, trying to pull her away. To him, the situation looked far too tense and he wanted to avoid the stress.

But Ray… Ray couldn’t leave her as a mess on the kitchen floor. She ignored Reira’s silent plea and let go of his hand, entering the kitchen and leaving Reira right where he was. “Rin?” Ray said her name softly and immediately, Rin tensed up. “Are you okay?” Ray bent down, going down on her knees and picking up a pan. “Did you hurt yourself?”

“I’m fine.” Her curt answer was followed with a sniffle and her hand coming up to wipe her eyes.

Ray looked around, seeing a couple of burnt and odd appearing concoctions. She stared at her frail arms and her downcast face – there were no obvious injuries. No, this was something much deeper than a flesh wound. It must’ve been because of the food and the weight of everyone’s quiet opinions and judgement. “You know, I remember when I was around 12,” Ray started to explain as she moved and sat beside her, “I tried to cook a really elaborate dinner for my dad to prove how adult I was. I ended up burning the stove and my dad…” She paused, chuckling nervously and brushing her shoulder against Rin’s. “Well, it was a slow trek back to making my own food.”

Rin wiped her eyes again and scoffed. “Serena burned the stove – that’s why _she_ doesn’t cook. Yuzu breaks everything she touches and Ruri… well, she has an aversion to anything dead. And none of the other boys wanted to touch food because it’s _so_ gross and they’re all such big babies…!”

Ray could understand her frustration – she was tasked with a job no one wanted. And was given no help and having ungrateful people around her. Though what she was saying, it dawned on Ray. “You don’t like cooking, right?”

“Oh no, I hate it. But someone has to! But it’s always ‘ _Rin, this tastes weird_ ’ or ‘ _Rin, it’s all black_ ’ and ‘ _Rin, why don’t you-_ ”

Ray wrapped her arm around the girl, pulling her close upon realizing she looked like she was about to go off into a never-ending rant of how all the complaints that had reached her ears. She felt horrible, honestly so. Every morning, this was her ordeal and how she prepared herself through the day. “How about… how about I help you today?”

“… help?”

Ray squeezed her shoulder; she couldn’t leave Rin on her own like this. “Better yet, I can teach you how to cook. There’s no sense in the blind leading the blind here. I don’t mind.” Rin simply stared for a moment, completely in awe. It was… sincerely the first time someone had offered to help. She removed her arm from her shoulder and stood up, stretching her arm out to the young girl still sitting on the kitchen floor.

Rin only stared, her eyes wide and searching for some kind of trickery at work. There must’ve been something, some ulterior motive Ray had here. Was it the same business from before, of wanting to know why she and the others were there for? Was that it? Trying to trick her with kindness?

But still. The warm smile Ray gave her, the positive energy practically flowing out of her – it made Rin wonder if she would’ve been like this had she met her before, outside of the castle. She heard a slight scraping of the stone and turned her head a pinch, seeing Reira barely ducking his head into the kitchen and watching – his eyes solely focused on Ray. For the first time, Rin noticed he didn’t look absolutely petrified.

“In fact, I _want_ to help – nothing complicated.” Ray remarked, her hand still held out.

She wanted to laugh – that was the same logic that Rin had spat back at her the other night. Maybe… maybe she could trust her.

“Can you help me with Master Zarc’s breakfast? He’s the one that gets the maddest about food…” Ray did her best to hide her grimace and disdain at her plea – doing anything for Zarc sounded like pulling teeth. If anything, burning his breakfast and presenting it upon a fancy platter sounded more appealing. But she had promised to help and teach, and she couldn’t back out.

“Of course.”

Rin finally accepted her hand.

\---

It was… another difficult night. And Zarc wasn’t anticipating a knock to his door so early. Was it early? He peaked out from under the covers and saw how bright the sun was, groaning loudly.

It was early.

The knock was louder and more persistent. It didn’t even sound like a hand, more like someone slamming into the door. Normally, it’d be a loud tap at the door followed by a scurry frenzy. If this was dropping off his food, this was an odd way to go about it. Zarc was surprised any of them stuck around. He huffed, jumping up from his bed and flew over to the door as quickly as he could, opening it and seeing Rin holding a tray of… food that _actually_ looked like food!

Shocking!

“… what is that?”

“Breakfast!” Rin pushed right past him and that was another shocking turn of events for Zarc, watching as she set it down on a small table. He really was much too used to one of them dropping the food at the door and running off. Rin sticking around to deliver the food… “Taste it! It’s good!”

Zarc blinked, skepticism written all over his face. _Well, it’s not like I could get any sicker._ Her food had given him all sorts of stomach pains in the past, by now he had grown an immunity to it. Maybe she mastered how to present food… overnight? No.

Hesitantly, Zarc took his spoon and scooped up a bit of the porridge. It.. it smelled like actual food. Without giving it too much thought, he took a bite – preparing for his stomach to protest and convulse. But no, instead – his eyes widened. It _did_ taste good!

He couldn’t hold back his smile and took the bowl, not caring how hot it was in his hands and was quickly slurping it down – it had been years since he had decent food. There was no way Rin cooked this. Her cooking was subpar at the best of times. But that left the problem of who could’ve. He was certain that he had tasted every single one of their cooking and each one was worse than the next – none of them supposedly learned how to flavor their food in a night.

Which meant…!

It dawned on him as he picked up the pancake, tearing into it. He could really cry. That… that damn prisoner who had bellowed out loud, obnoxious cries every night could sew _and_ cook? A bit of a conflict filled him. A heavy gulp as he just stared at the pancake in his hand before glancing over at Rin’s smug face. What was she still doing there? “… you can go.”

“I demand a change of chores.”

“What?”

Rin found it hard to be intimidated by Zarc, at least in this moment. But still, she took a step back and hung her head slightly – dropping the smile. “I uh, I mean… you don’t like my cooking.”

That was true.

But that wasn’t the point. Or at least that’s what he was trying to tell his stomach.

“… The new girl, Ray, she uh… she cooked that. It’d… it’d be better if we switched.”

He listened to Rin explain her stance and for the most part… Zarc agreed. At least, his stomach did. But that wasn’t the point! He didn’t give her the task of cleaning because it was something she wanted. It was meant to be a punishment!

“Get out now.” Zarc dropped the pancake back on the plate, his voice much sterner and Rin nodded, running out the door and slamming it behind her. He huffed, dropping himself to the floor and crossed his arms over his chest. The food was delicious, that he couldn’t deny. The prisoner – Ray, he reminded himself. Ray could cook and sew and was probably better at playing a servant than everyone else at the castle. He wasn’t even sure how much progress she had made with cleaning the west wing – it probably wasn’t much, if at all.

Even so, Rin was right. It would be better for everyone and especially him if they switched chores.

But telling her to switch because he liked her food…

_“You can’t order me... Like hell I’m doing anything for you!”_

His eye twitched. Why was he so hesitant about this? He was the master of the castle and she was his prisoner. She offered her life to him and was subject to his every whim, no matter how varied. Maybe… maybe if he switched some of the others, it wouldn’t seem as though it was specific to her. Perhaps it’d make him look less-

Zarc groaned loudly. Why did it matter if he looked desperate?!

These were his orders!

\---

An arrogant Prince who, through his own selfish actions, was turned into a beast by a witch.

Leo wanted to let it go, to agree it was just a simple children’s story designed to teach a lesson about humility and the dangers of pride. But there was something nagging at him in the back of his head. He normally wouldn’t have considered such a conclusion. But the arrogant prince persona fit too well with the monster he had run into. And if his own daughter could see spirits, then why couldn’t this tale hold some truth?

He remembered how brave Ray was when that monster had gotten in her face – how she didn’t shy away or become overwrought with fear. Was that what spirits normally looked like? The things she had seen on the daily and she was able to hold her own.

An exasperating sigh escaped him.

Maybe it was a malevolent kind of spirit that had somehow manifest form of flesh and blood?

 _No_ , he shook his head. The logistics of that happening were impossible – too much in the realms of magic and the unexplained and there was only so much he could believe, to a point. Plus, there was the matter of a witch and even that sounded far-fetched.

Considering it was a children’s story, there was only so much truth in there.

What if… what if portions were based on accuracy?

If he could just corroborate the tale but to whom?

“Spirits, obviously.” Leo muttered, leaning back in his chair and through a dart at the map of the forest, mass density was hard to maintain and therefore most of it was uncharted territory. If he didn’t know any better, it was as if it changed itself from some-!

_Wait!_

Leo stood up from his chair, realizing the answer to his dilemma – spirits! Any sort of other-worldly trappings couldn’t be so far-fetched, not in this instance. And spirits would know of such a bizarre tale. Of what that monster was and how he came to be and how to kill him. But Ray wasn’t there and as far as he knew, there were no others with similar gifts.

He needed a way to speak to them _himself_. As impossible and laughable of a feat as it sounded – actually, no. Not impossible. Leo scoured his desk, looking over formulas and plans for mechanisms involving the possibility of other realms. This is what his research was. It hinged on proving to the world that his daughter wasn’t alone – that she had a gift to an untapped world of limitless energy and all they needed to do was grasp and harness it. That’s what Leo needed to do now.

But such a device… he needed finances. And he missed his chance with the investors. But of course… There were rich people in town. Maybe with enough brown-nosing, he could potentially convince one of them to sponsor him. But the Akaba reputation was a sour one at that – Ray’s for her strange gift and his for believing her. But he needed to do something!

His thoughts were suddenly broken as a loud ring echoed through the house. There was someone at the door and he found that rather odd. No one visited them and… maybe it was Ray! And she escaped!

Leo wasn’t no time in barging out of his lab, rushing up the stairs and down another hallway before reaching the door and practically ripping it off the hinges in anticipation of seeing his daughter on the other side, unharmed and jumping into his arms. Unfortunately, his hopes were dashed upon seeing it was that same boy from the pub holding out a red rose. “Oh! Uh…” The boy retreated his hand, taking a step back. “Is Ray here?”

He sighed; what did he want? This must’ve the one Ray complained about. “… what’s your business with her?”

Sawatari scoffed. “Well _obviously_ , I’m here to romantically whisk her away for a stunning night out.”

Oh, he was a fool. A stubborn one at that. If Ray were here, he knew how she would’ve handled this and just slam the door right back in his face and proclaim herself as unavailable for the evening and every evening afterwards. As she wasn’t there, he should make an excuse. “She’s…” But what excuse? “Did she agree to this?”

He pouted, irritation filling up his face. “I’m being spontaneous which is what every woman dreams from a dashing, rich man!”

It was difficult not to roll his eyes – this one had an ego about him. “Look young man, I’m sure you’re well-intentioned however…” It dawned on him. The mayor’s son meaning… meaning he had connections and was wealthy, even proclaiming himself to be so. Maybe… maybe this one was the one he needed! Leo took a deep breath, opening the door wide and did his best to smile. “Why don’t you come in, young Sawatari?”

It was a stroke of fortune.

“Ray is currently out at the moment, but there is something I need to discuss with you.”

Sawatari entered almost cautiously, his eyes roaming around as though it was a marvel to behold. “Oh? Like what?”

He’d hate himself for this. But that was for later. Leo would worry about the rights and wrongs of going about rescuing his daughter from a monster. “Just uh… business things.” He closed the door behind him, locking it. The boy was entirely in his element it seemed, making himself at home by plopping himself on the couch and putting his feet up on the table. Leo had to resist frowning at such rude mannerisms. “You know, Ray’s a special girl.”

“That’s a way of putting it – she’s also the _prettiest_ girl around too.”

Leo’s eye twitched – his daughter was more than a piece of meat and this kid was brazen to speak about her so blatantly! Nevertheless, he sighed and took a seat. “Yes, that she is. Well… I’m sure you have nothing but good intentions for her. But Ray… Ray’s such a hard-headed girl, she sometimes can’t see what’s best for her. Especially when it’s…” He gestured toward Sawatari, his smile wider than before. “Right in front of her.”

It seemed to be working, the young man was listening and clinging to his every word.

He just… needed to get to the point before his words failed him and the idiot had realized how much bull he was spewing.

“Yea, she is pretty hard to get through. I mean, not that I don’t enjoy a challenge bu-”

“-and so!” Leo interrupted him, forcing himself to control his anger. He had to remember, this was all for her. “I can see you’re a good man. Smart, wealthy, admired,” it felt like venom to utter such nonsense, “but trying to woo her with roses and pretty words? No, she’s… she needs to see action. See that you’re actually trustworthy.”

“How?”

“I’m…” Leo shook his head, seeing how the boy's eyes widened from being entranced by his words rather than the ego bulging out of his skull. He was almost there. “I wouldn’t know where to begin. The poor girl has dealt with so much ridicule, what with no one believing her.”

“So…” Sawatari leaned forward. “So if I said I believed her, that’d work?”

“Oh, I wish it would. I’ve spent her whole life trying to prove to her and everyone else she’d not making it up and get others to believe her but…” He waved his hands in a dramatic fashion, almost fed up and stood up from his chair – attempting to walk away. “But sadly, my research is limited. There’s only so much I can do to help that girl to stop shutting herself out from people who want in.”

He didn’t need to see how Sawatari’s eyes grew wide and he stood up after him in a haste. How he had no idea that this idea that suddenly gave him such vibrate energy wasn’t his own, but suggestibility caused by his shallow desires. “Wait! I can help ya! I can raise money for your research!”

Leo smirked; he was _so lucky_ this was boy was an easily swayed idiot.

He’d have Ray back in no time.

\---

Sorting was becoming her life at this point. Piles upon piles had mounted in the same room Ray started in. She felt like she was started to make actual progress through simply tossing things out the open window and hoping it didn’t hit Serena or one of the other boys that usually roamed the outdoors. Later, she would just tell them to make a bonfire to keep them warm through the cold nights of guard duty.

“And this is… useless.” Ray chucked it over her shoulder but instead of hearing a distant thud to the ground, she heard a loud clunk and immediately turned around with a shriek, seeing Zarc flapping his wings outside the window and rubbing his head. She… she hadn’t expected to see him while the sun was still out! From what she understood, he took weird hours and usually came out during night times – hence why the others were so much more active during the day.

“Why are you throwing my belongings?”

Ray readied herself, tightening her hands into fists and not breaking contact. “… you _ordered_ me to clean, remember?”

“You’re not cleaning, just making a mess elsewhere.”

 _You didn’t give me much to work with…_ She wanted to refute but decided against it. What would be the point? “Is there something you need, _Master_ Zarc?” He must’ve come to torment her again, finding something enjoyable about her imprisonment and laugh once more. Ray didn’t know if she could take that and if push came to shove, she had many broken objects to use as weapons.

It’s not as though he could do more to her.

Zarc didn’t really answer her, flying into the room and settling on a cleared-out table. He sat upon it, merely watching her. His gold eyes fixated on her and Ray couldn’t help but stare back at him. It was strange, studying him in the broad daylight. There were no shadows hiding him this time – he was completely exposed to her. He was difficult on her eyes – nothing about him was natural. The skin – which now she could see was scalier in appearance, the odd spikes down his arms and his large wings. Even among the spirits she’d seen, this creature was amongst the stranger ones and he wasn’t even a spirit.

He huffed. “Why are you staring?”

It bothered him, clearly. Ray found that amazing to say the least. “Why are _you_?” Ray finally averted her eyes and even turned around, trying to get back to her system sorting. She wasn’t interested in his answer – she was more so afraid of the why.

Zarc stayed silent, merely watching her. Her sleeves were rolled up and her hair completely pinned up in a high, neat bun. She was looking the part of a slave, worn and tattered and completely tired. It was all over her face, her exhaustion. She didn’t seem to have the same kind of spry she did on her first day there, fighting him and yelling back at him. Had he broken her in?

He raised his arm up quickly, shielding himself from another broken object flying his way.

Maybe she still had some fight in her.

“You’re sluggish.” Ray didn’t respond, merely standing up and moving to another part of the room. It was almost like she was actively ignoring him. Zarc tilted his head, continuing his observation of her as she flopped down on a torn cushion. She still didn’t face him. No, she was determined to have her back to him. He chuckled. “Don’t tell me you’re getting sick. I assure you, there’s no good healer on the premises.”

Ray grimaced. It almost sounded like he was trying to joke around. It made her stomach sour. Ray didn’t want to retort – she was in no mood to humor him. Simply ignoring him would do. It wasn’t so much as she was sick. It was more… manually labor and poor sleeping conditions and eating habits. But like hell she’d complain that to him – he’d put that back to her or even the others. This was all his fault.

Zarc blinked, taking in her silence. He strummed his fingers on the wood, his claws making a loud, consistent rhythm. She was purposefully snubbing him. Zarc furrowed his brows, watching her once more throw objects over her shoulders into separate piles. This time, they weren’t thrown far enough to strike him. The several moments of silence were irritating him and he was merely waiting for her to show off again. Start mending another old toy or miraculously getting a reaction from another inhabitant or… or something!

He heard her stomach growl and her movement stilted.

“… are you hungry?”

Again, she ignored him. More so, this time she became proactive and stood up – making her way across the room to the door. Zarc watched her, amusement filling him up. He didn’t think it was possible that this woman would hold up such a senseless action for so long. And all to hide an easily fixable problem. Her weak attempt to brush him aside, she couldn’t keep that up. Not for long.

Zarc jumped up from the table and flew out the door and caught up with her, immediately scooping her up into his arms and she screamed, suddenly being lifted and high off the ground. “Put me down! Put me down _right **now**_!” She was defiant, flaying her arms and legs and attempting to strike him. Ray didn’t care if she got an injury from a fall, she wanted to be out of his grip and stop being carted around like cattle. “Let go of me you brainless, hideous, disgusting, repulsive-!”

He growled, his hand gripped tighter onto her arm and Ray winced, her eyes widening in fear as he flew up even higher – nearing the roof. She gulped as she looked over her shoulder; a fall from this height would surely kill her. She hated that she trembled out of fear of such a possibility. But instead of smiling maliciously, taking delight in her anguish, his hold on her was as strong as ever, pressing her tighter against his chest. He didn’t need to speak.

She got the hint.

It was strange to her, why he was suddenly being so calm. Ray was certain he’d drop her. She didn’t want to look up at him out of a sheer will to trick herself into thinking they weren’t as close as they truly were.

“Ray, I have a proposition for you.”

No, she had to. The sheer shock forced her head up. The proximity of his face to hers; the close-up once more of his face, it reminded her of her first night there when he _reminded_ her of her place as prisoner. Ray needed to find something on his face to focus on since there was nothing behind him of any interesting aside from the ceiling. The least disgusting part of him were his eyes – bright and captivating gold eyes. They were almost… _almost_ beautiful in an otherworldly sense, if only they weren’t staring at her as though she were a trapped prey. Though, talks of proposition and not a simple order? There was no way this monster had learned humanity.

“Are you listening?”

“… what do you want?” _Explain so I can reject it…_ Unless it involved giving her freedom to return home, then she had no interest.

“Switch chores with Rin. She wants to clean, you can cook instead.”

Even keeping it as blunt as he could, Ray still stared at him perplexed – bewildered by his proposition, if she could even call it that. Was he giving her a choice in the matter? Why… why was he doing that?

She recalled earlier, helping Rin make his breakfast but only under the condition that Rin take credit. She should’ve expected this but for him to basically hold her as a literal hostage. Could she say no? What would happen if she did? “… no.”

Only one way to find out.

He narrowed his eyes – suddenly, the ethereal glow in his eyes grew darker. His expression hardened, and Ray could enjoy that he was irritated by her blunt refusal. “Explain yourself, gir- _Ray_.”

She enjoyed this heavily – seeing as he was attempting to keep himself as composed as he could. “No.” Her confidence surged.

His hands on her were growing uncomfortably tight. “And why not?”

“ _No_ is a complete sentence, Master Zarc.” Her tone was sarcastic and disgustingly sweet.

He was becoming impatient and held back a groan. “What do you want to change your mind?” Zarc had known women like her all his life – she had a price. “Name it, within _reason_ of course.” She was going to ask for something shallow like clothes or jewels or a pet of some kind, material possessions that he could easily provide. A better and more luxurious room was probably high on her priority list.

“Within reason?” Zarc nodded and Ray raised a brow. That meant she couldn’t ask for her freedom. But there was nothing he could give her that she wanted aside from that. Though there was something knowing at her. “Answer me something; what are you and the others?”

She felt him tense up, his chest puffing up. It must’ve been something he wasn’t expecting. Ray didn’t want to know exactly what was going through his mind in terms of an explanation. “I am… I am Zarc, Master of this castle.” He had a pause in his words, his eyes suddenly not peering directly at her but now searching – almost uncertain of what to say. Did he not know? “I am… better than human. Evolved, you can say.”

“E-Evolved?”

“Yes.”

The hell did that mean?! Was he human? A failed, warped experiment of what a human could be?

“And... and the others?” Zarc couldn’t say they were also _better_ than human. Amongst them all, they were the most normal.

His lip furled, as though he were fighting himself. His wings flapped in a furious state, flying them both over to the top of the stairs and he set her down on her feet at the very top step. Zarc still towered over her. “They are…” He huffed. “That is not your concern. Moreover, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you, no one would.”

Ray placed her hands on her hips, lifting her face up and trying her hardest to stay calm and not allow her frustration to talk hold of her. “Try me.” He was better than human, evolved. Meaning that he once was just that - human. There was a part of him, no matter how much he carved it out of himself, some minuscule part retained humanity. The others, however… there were little things that led Ray to believe otherwise.

Zarc had a slow, creeping smile onto his face and bared his teeth at her. “There is a reason they won’t tell you, Ray. Live with it.” Zarc backed up, lowering himself a few steps down and now looking up at her. The frustrated expression and how her bun was becoming undone, he almost thought it was a fitting look on her. An improvement from the red, puffy eyes and worn-out fatigue that plagued her every time he saw her. It made her livelier, to say the least.

“… then you live with me not cooking, especially for you.”

From how wide his eyes became, the sheer confusion on his face – Zarc was not someone who had been refused. And more so, he was stunned into silence – almost as though he were lost of how to even respond. “T-then…!” She was getting more of an idea of what he was like.

The image of him as this malevolent monster haunting the castle was ebbing away and, in its stead, the part of him that was human was surfacing.


	10. Chapter 10

There was something empowering about the word, ‘no’. Ever since Ray had refused Zarc’s proposition for a chore change, he’d been rather insistent on changing her mind. Every chance possible with her returning to her cell, she found a new little trinket - polished and shiny with a note accompanying it.

_Will you accept?_

Ray picked up an empty jewelry box in one of the spare rooms and with every trinket, she wrapped up the trinket in the note and tucked it away in the box. She did wonder the value of each of those trinkets and whether the jewels in them were real or not. Ray find it a bit comical how over the top it was – all this for a request for food.

Ray sighed, ready to begin her day as she left the tower only to find Yuri at the bottom of the stairs. She was confused by him simply sitting at the bottom step, rummaging through a bag of hat she could tell were gardening tools. They weren’t near the back so why was he…?

“Yuri?” Ray called out to him and he turned his head, pouting slightly. She nearly snickered; that emotion almost looked off on him. He was one of the ones she didn’t know much about. Him and Yugo and Serena – they spent most of their time outside and she only ever saw them during breakfast and dinner. To find him inside at this hour was stranger and stranger yet, in her corner. “What are you doing here? Did you lose something?”

“… I need help.”

He seemed almost ashamed to admit it.

Ray smiled at him, coming down to the bottom of the steps and leaned over. “Aw, was I your first choice?” She said in an overly sweet tone, placing her hand on his head and ruffling his hair in a teasing manner.

An angry blush burst from the tips of his ears down to the base of his neck. This was the most humiliating moment of his life and it was all Master Zarc’s fault. He came to him early in the morning and told him to talk to Ray. Find out what he could about her, anything she needed and to report promptly back to him. From the first minute of this, Yuri was ready to run off and tell Zarc to screw off and to never ask him to do something so humiliating again. Why couldn’t he go to Yugo or Yuya with such a ridiculous task?

 _Oh right, duh._ He grimaced. Yugo would give himself away instantly and Yuya was hard enough to find, let alone convince to do any task for him. But Yuri - he was stupid enough not to run as fast as he could upon seeing Zarc appear before him. “Don’t flatter yourself, intruder girl. You’re the only one big enough for this.” Yuri lifted his bag as he stood up and held the bag up to her, his gaze off to the side – still wholeheartedly embarrassed.

Ray placed her hands on her hips, tapping her foot on the ground as though waiting for something. She raised a brow, silent as she continued to tap her foot and Yuri took the hint, finally looking over to her. He stared for a moment, at the bag and then at her – not understanding what she wanted. The confused look on his face was evident. “You’re supposed to say _please_ when asking for help.”

“Says who?”

“… everyone.” Ray said, amused. Yuri still held out the bag in front of him. His lip furled, and he looked like he was contemplating the situation. Not so much swayed by her humored and easy-going tone. Ray shrugged. “If you’re not willing to be polite, I don’t have to help you.”

All Yuri would think about was how he would be punished if he didn’t do as he was told. He had to swallow his pride and just be thankful there was no else around to witness his fall from grace. “Can you help me, Ray?” She held her head up, eyebrows raised as though waiting for him to continue. “… _please_?” Yuri muttered softly through gritted teeth.

Ray took the bag out of his arms, hoisting it over her shoulder. “I suppose that’s the best I can ask for from you. But really, you should work on your manners, Yuri.” Ray tapped the tip of his nose, smiling and teasing him again. He promptly turned around, trying to hide his face but Ray could still see the red flooding his ears. She thought it adorable, how much he wanted to hide his embarrassment and discomfort. He must not have been used to this. Yuri began to walk away from the steps and Ray trailed after him. The pathway they were going down, they were heading outside. “So… whatcha need my help with?”

Judging from the gardening tools, it was probably going to be some digging. Maybe he needed help identifying plants or trying to get the right consistency with the soil. Ray’s forte wasn’t gardening or anything of the kind, but she could do basic stuff with plants. “I screwed up my shoulder, I can’t lift up any fertilizer.”

… or she could do the heavy lifting. That must’ve been what he meant when he said she was the only one ‘big enough’. All the others were about the same size and physique as him. Plus, they all had their own little sets of chores to do and not so likely to drop what they were doing to help him out. Ray hid the frown that was building up. This was fair; from the way she teased him earlier, this was comeuppance. “And while I’m lifting-”

“-and setting, don’t forget that.”

“… and setting out fertilizer, what are you doing?”

“Just… some watering. Can you take out the weeds too?”

Her eyebrow twitched. “S-Sure… yea, I can... totally do that.” Ray could see why he went directly to her. Manual labor was not the most appealing of tasks, it was evident why he went directly to her. But he was young, and he needed the time to heal. She couldn’t complain. Ray dropped the bag of tools outside of a shed he led her to.

“I need those fertilizer bags set out by the east patch. Obviously, get the weeds first and then set out the fertilizer.” Yuri bent down and handed her gloves from the bag. She bit her lip, taking them off his hands and putting them. Yuri watched her walk over to the patch he pointed out and immediately get down on her hands and knees and begin pulling out the weeds. He almost laughed; that area was flooded with weeds due to neglect. After all, there was only so much he could tend to. But watching do as he asked of her, with no complaints for that matter… He hadn’t ever asked the others to help him, knowing the exact response that he’d incur.

And depending on who it was, how _colorful_ the response would be.

He bent down, plopping down in front of the section and sitting cross-legged. He hadn’t run into her father like the others had or had grown so fond of her. Yuri was certain Reira was somewhere inside, sitting by the window and keeping a watchful eye – probably still clutching onto that creepy, ratty bear. He didn’t quite understand the appeal of the girl. “Are you a typical human?”

“Huh?” Ray wiped her forehead, leaving some dirt on her skin. “I guess, depends on you ask.”

“Like… I mean, if I asked any random human from your home, how would they describe you?”

“Weird...” Ray said, her tone uncertain and curious from Yuri’s odd choice of phrasing. She hadn’t ever heard of anyone describing someone else as ‘human’. It was the little things from the others that made her suspicious and Yuri was no different in that department. It was just the two of them there and she hadn’t gotten a straight answer from Rin or Yuzu before.

Yuri picked up a weed, flinging it in front of him as he started to pluck away at the pedals. It was almost like a fidget, stalling to keep himself occupied. “Why? You seem typical.” His eyes roamed her, studying every curve and trying to find something outward. “Maybe it’s your personality.”

Ray scoffed. _Yea, I wish…_ “That might be a contributing factor.” The villagers mocking her and gawking at her every chance they could for her ability, the snide remarks and isolation had made her a bit argumentative and short-tempered toward others. “Mostly, I just keep to myself, like Reira. I guess I’m that level.” She could tell that wasn’t the answer he was looking for, merely nodding absent-mindedly. Yuri was now keeping his focus on the weeds being flung to his direction, making a mess as he picked at the stems. Ray took this as an opportunity to turn on the questioning. “So, uh… you’ve been here a while, right?”

“Yes, since the beginning.”

Ray nodded, pulling another weed and flinging it over to a small pile she started next to him. Today would be it. She’d have to sate her curiosity and finally learn what was going on in this castle. “How long have you known Zarc?”

Yuri grinned, wagging his finger at her. “I won’t betray Master Zarc, especially for some thief girl.”

She sneered. “I wasn’t-!” She took a deep breath, tugging another weed. Not surprisingly, it helped with the impending frustration. “I wouldn’t dare ask that.” Ray needed to be careful on how to approach him and the topic of Zarc. But he didn’t skirt around the subject – jumping straight to the point. Maybe that’s all she needed to do; jump straight to the point and see how he’d react being so thrown off. “Is he always got such a big head on his shoulders or has that been a recent development?”

Yuri snorted and rolled his eyes, placing his hands behind his back and leaning back on them. “He’s been arrogant since he spawned his first word.”

“Really?”

“Oh yea. Not like I don’t know where he’s coming from; Master Zarc is beyond gifted. Whatever he’s challenged at, he wins in the most outlandish way. I’ve never known him to be bested.”

Ray was certain that was the closest thing she heard to a compliment about Zarc. There was a softness to his eyes, something beyond loyalty from servant to master. It was like an adoration, maybe even a love. She didn’t understand that look in his eyes, but she could admire it. “Maybe that’s why he called himself evolved.”

“Evolved? What?”

“Well, I asked him if he was human – because of all the…” She pointed to her back and around her face, causing Yuri to snicker as he understood what she meant. “And he said he was better than human.”

It was silent for a moment, with Yuri’s eyes widening and staring at her in surprise before his face scrunched up and he flung his head back and led out the most boorish, unrestrained laughter he could muster. That was not the response she was expecting but not unwelcomed – it felt genuine. “Evolved! Oh boy!” Yuri fell completely back, clutching onto his sides as his laughter continued. Ray felt as though she were missing a joke. “Evolved, my ass!” The humor of the moment was gone as he sprang back up, a bitter expression overtaking him. “He’s got _nerve_ calling himself evolved if he’s dumb enough to get himself cursed and us too!”

“Cursed?!”

Zarc was cursed? She was stunned. The first real concrete bit of information she was given, and it was by accident; a simple slip of the tongue from infuriating him. She didn’t realize a curse of that capacity existed or could be accomplished. Ray was willing to believe Zarc was an unnatural occurrence, some hybrid of man and beast but no, Yuri called him cursed. And that they were too.

But how were they cursed?

They all had the appearance of normal children. No extra spikes or wings or gills or anything of the sort that she could see. They weren’t restricted to the grounds or forced to think a certain way. In fact, they each had a will of their own and acted upon it. Ray didn’t know to what point or purpose or even the extent of the curse was with Zarc or the others. But Zarc, his was skin deep. The others… maybe it was their loyalty to him? To be stuck there, forever chained to his service?

But as fast as the word came out of her mouth in shock, Yuri’s expression changed. It was like Yuri had come to a slow and crippling realization on what he said, his lip furled, and eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Ray didn’t understand – was it regret for what he said? How he said it? Or…? “Yes, cursed.”

“What kind of-”

Yuri raised up a hand, stopping her question and he shook his head – refusing to hear more. He stood up, wiping the dirt off himself. A listless sigh escaped him as he stretched his arms; showing off how much his shoulder was not in pain. “You’re not like Master Zarc, you won’t understand.” And with that, he picked up a lone gardening tool and left the section where the weeds dominated and Ray sitting on the dirt. She stood up as well, throwing the weed back on the ground in an exasperated huff along with the gloves.

That was the closest she got to discovering everything! So close to getting the truth finally and instead hit another dead end! Ray huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She could only extrapolate from what she was given. Zarc was cursed meaning his unnatural appearance was just that – unnatural. It didn’t matter what he did to get cursed, the possibilities were infinite. It was funny; her father was great at these kinds of puzzles and deciphering the impossible, to put it all in rational terms.

She didn’t exactly know how to make a curse sound rational.

But moving on to the next point; the children. They were all so reluctant to speak and from what little she knew… She thought back to their strange behaviors. Along with the loyalty they all showed him and even the love in Yuri’s eyes when talking about him – the only one she figured didn’t seem to have that was Reira. He only had fear.

And as the others said, he _arrived_ at the castle.

Maybe… maybe they were trapped. Maybe that was their curse. The moment they stepped foot in this place or met Zarc, they were forever chained to him. Would… would the same happen to her? She gulped nervously, stepping out of the patch of dirt and rubbed her forearms.

That… she shook slightly; she already traded her freedom, it wasn’t as though worst things could happen. As she started to take slow steps back inside, lost in thoughts and figuring out the conundrum in front of her, she felt a slight change in the air and immediately no longer felt her feet on solid ground and instead they flung in the air. An arm was wrapped around her waist and Ray screamed; she was being carted around like a bag and only one person could hold her in midair like this. “Zarc! Put me down!” She screeched as his grip tightened and they flew up higher toward a window on the upper floors. In this position, she could hardly struggle for her freedom lest she drop to her death and splatter on the cold, hard ground.

Zarc flew them into an open window and dropped her onto a sofa next to the window. Ray rolled off it, trying her best to catch her breath. “Don’t do that again!” She yelled, balling her hands into fists. Every instinct within her told her to stand up and push him out the open window. Even if he could fly, it’d give her some satisfaction.

He ignored her screams, merely tossing a key in her direction. It dropped on the tile in front of her. She blinked, staring at it in confusion. An old-fashioned key and completely unfamiliar to her in every aspect. “You’ve rebuked my gifts, Ray. Obviously, I need to try better and have decided toward an easier route.” He turned to her and knelt down on one knee. “We’ve started on the wrong footing, haven’t we?”

“What are you-”

“Hush. Now, Ray – I propose we start anew.” His hand reached forward, gripping onto her chin and tilting her head to face him. It was so strange, how relaxed his demeanor was and even how soft his grasp on her was. Her heart raced; what was he doing? “Today, I release you from that cold, damp tower – where you held so many of my belongings, like your thief father. But I shall forgive you for that. And instead, you can move into this room.” As he finished, he moved her head away and her eyes finally saw the room he took them too. It was… it wasn’t destroyed. Or cluttered.

It was a clean and furnished room and probably was the only room in the castle that was like that. The part that caught her attention the most was the bed… there was a bed, a real mattress and blankets. But… his words repeated in her head. He called her father a thief, again. This room was another bribe. He was trying to buy her.

A churning feeling in her stomach began as a repulsion bubbled up from everything he had done. Ray picked up the key. This was the key to the room. He offered her a locked room, the final settlement. This… everything here was just another act. It was all a show.

Zarc did his best to hide the victorious grin, wanting so badly to indulge. Everyone had a price and she was no different. She was stunned into silence and he could feel the familiar smug sense of victory within his grasp.

Ray smacked his hand away from her, her eyes narrow and teeth gritted. “… are you kidding me? You think you can buy me to be your servant?” Ray stood up to her feet, tossing the key to the other side of the room. “You can’t buy my loyalty! There aren’t enough lavish gifts in the world!”

“Then what the hell do you want?!” Zarc was beyond frustrated. He had spent too much time and effort on this woman and she couldn’t comply with a simple request. He only wanted her to cook – one simple task that would benefit them all. And she had to go and make such a fuss. “I’ve been more than patient with you – don’t forget you are _my_ prisoner, Ray. You belong to me! What I tell you to do is law!”

He was much less restrained than before; unhinged and angry. Ray should have felt scared, enough to comply with silent obedience and while there was a small fraction of her that wanted to do just that… there was the empowerment that she made him like that. That the unnatural and frightening aura he held was overshadowed by the fact that Ray knew he was cursed. He had no power but rather, _he_ was the prisoner. And this castle was his own little prison. This was his idea of control.

And Ray was eager to take it away.

She scoffed and gave him a sly smirk. “You can’t control me, you’re nothing but an unruly beast playing god.”

“Beast…?” His claws twitched. He hadn’t been called a beast for so long, not since the night he became like this. With a simple word, Zarc felt himself being propelled through time and once again felt his chest enflamed and tightened. Seeing the spirit of years ago raising her bow and striking him down. All at once, the scent of the cold forest flooded his senses and the screams of a dying animal echoed in his ears.

She unnerved him.

But once she started, it was hard to reign the confidant and powerful emotion back and she took a step forward. With each step she took toward him, he took one back till he felt his wings touch the stone wall. “Yes, a monstrous _beast_ who curses children under his bidding! You _trapped_ them here, like you trapped me, and you can’t trick me into serving you like you have them!”

His eyes widened at the mention of the cursed children, realizing who she was referring to. It was like feeling that flaming arrow strike his chest all over again and he couldn’t take it. Not again.

Ray jumped suddenly at seeing his fist slam against the wall, even worse – he managed to make an indent and break the stone, blood streaming over his knuckles and down his fingers. His jaw clenched tightly, and his breathing was ragged, as though attempting to maintain control. His eyes were wide, enraged and worse – all his attention was on her. Ray would easily be that stone. “… don’t. You. _Dare_.”

Her heart raced and every instinct in her told her to run. Run fast and get away. As soon as his bloody hand raised again, Ray screamed and turned around – hearing flesh and stone collide again. She couldn’t control herself and bolted toward the door.

“ ** _Get out_**!” He roared, and she couldn’t look back, not when she could hear the clattering of furniture and the angry cries – screaming for her to leave. To get out and never return.

She didn’t think, running as fast as her tired legs could carry her down the halls. She hardly knew where she was going, continuously running down the halls and steps – blood rushing and chest heaving as she could hear wings flapping after her. She needed to get away! Quicker and quicker as the tears sprang to her eyes. She promised to stay but no, she couldn’t.

Not one more minute, not when she had angered him to the point of injury. Not when he was ready to pounce and rip her apart like he did the wall. By a miracle, she found the front entrance, seeing Serena and Yuri chatting it up. Serena… she had the keys!

“Ray? Where are you going?”

“I’m sorry!” Ray bellowed out before rushing to them, pushing Yuri out of her way and taking the keys from Serena’s belt and rushing out the door. Both were stunned to move for a few moments, almost frozen as they watched Ray run to the locked gates.

“Ray!” Both yelled, realizing exactly what was happening. Serena bolted after her, trying to reach her before the gate was officially unlocked while Yuri turned around inside, rushing up the stairs to warn Zarc. “Ray! Come back!” Serena bellowed as Ray got the gate open and rushed out, tossing the keys back.

She was certain she heard Serena screaming for her to return, something about hunting season or the danger or something. She didn’t care, she blocked it out. There was nothing she could pay attention to. Not the twigs cutting at her skin as she ran through bushes in random directions or feeling the mud cling to her skin and clothes. It didn’t matter. Some way was home and even if she had to wander out for all the cold season, she would. Ray needed to be as far away as she could from the castle.

From all her running, Ray didn’t see the uneven ground behind another bush and slipped, rolling down a small hill and landing on her side. Adrenaline was still coursing through her legs, but they were throbbing in pain and her heart was pounding against her chest. She could barely breathe, curling up her legs to her chest as she cried. The wet grass and mud was seeping into her clothes and water dropped down from the trees in a slow downpour.

Of course, rain.

The little bit of light seeping between the high branches were gone now and Ray’s vision was not only blurred from her own tears but obscured from the darkness of the clouds and leaves. She had no idea where she was at. This was her situation.

_“Do you know who that is?”_

_“… I have no idea.”_

Ray heard voices around her. She wanted to laugh. For years, she hated hearing voices of unseen creatures and wished so badly for silence. But after being cooped up in the castle and surrounded by nothing but her own thoughts, it was like a blessing. Like greeting an old friend, Ray smiled. She had no energy, simply content to lay down and listen to them chatter – their curious nature everywhere.

She stirred slightly, pushing herself off the ground and hissed slightly. She would probably have a bruise somewhere. Maybe it felt worse than it actually was but luckily, nothing actually _felt_ broken or dislocated – no great pains. Just discomfort.

Moreso, Ray didn’t see any spirits around her, nothing but bushes and forest cover. Were they spirits? Maybe it was nearby villagers?

_“She came from the cursed Prince’s castle.”_

_“Is she one of them?”_

_“She has to be!”_

Ray rubbed her eyes, doing her best to scan the area around her. The rain became heavier and it was harder to hear the spirits – none of them were talking to her. More like talking about her and yelling about a castle.

They did that before, warning her of Zarc. She vaguely remembered how they warned her not to go there. But none of those spirits approached her and asked how she survived or escape. In fact, they hadn’t asked her anything. They weren’t saying anything now.

It was quiet.

Nothing but the rain.

“… hello?” Ray said, slowly standing up to her feet and reaching her hands out as her eyes adjusting to the dark and blurry terrain. Where were the spirits? Why weren’t they talking anymore?

A growl. Multiple low growls. A snapped branch and a snarl and Ray screamed, sprinting once more only for large animals to jump out in front of her. Ray fell back, shaking and gulping and grabbing at a fallen branch, thick enough to act as a weapon as they bore their teeth at her. In her peripheral vision, she saw other animals appear at the sides. She was surrounded.

She stood up, holding the branch in front of her as a shield almost. With every step she took back, they took one forward. It was slow, and she felt any bit of hope leave her. In a fit of desperation, Ray started wildly swinging the branch. Hoping – praying that it would scare them away. Alas, her wild swinging only infuriated them and one of them jumped forward, catching the branch with their teeth. Ray screeched, her panic sobs building up as she tried to pull at the branch. With a final tug from the animal, the branch was ripped from her hands, cutting at her skin from the bark. At the same time, the animals from the side jumped.

This was it, she thought.

Ray closed her eyes and covered her head, accepting the inevitable and hoping it would be a quick death.

But instead, the painful bite never came and instead, she was pushed down to the ground by another creature. She opened her eyes and gasped; it was Zarc! He was above her, his teeth gritted in pain as his claws dug into the mud. She was stunned into silence, barely taking into account how he swung around and threw off the animal on his back, his shoulder bleeding.

_“It’s Zarc!”_

The slightest twitch of his eyes and he darted his head, almost as though he… Ray’s eyes widened, he heard his name! It was only natural to turn and look when your name was called. But there were no humans around… only… only spirits.

_“He’s going to curse us too!”_

“We need to get out!” Zarc picked up tossed aside branch and beat one of the approaching animals, the others taking a step back but still bearing their teeth – practically foaming at the mouth to attack them. In an instant, Zarc turned around and grabbed Ray around the waist, holding her close as he attempted to fly away.

_“We can’t let him go!”_

Upon that warning, Zarc yelped in pain as one of the animals bit and clung onto his foot, dragging him down further and another one bit his back. The unnatural scream he let out and the shaking of his body, how tightly he was holding her as he purposefully slammed his body into the tree trunks to knock the animals off him. Ray winced at the pressure but no matter how much she was feeling, he was exponentially worse. Zarc was… purposefully hurting himself, to rescue her. The blood dripping down his arms and shoulder and onto her clothes were because of her.

She watched the animals and was perplexed. Whenever one fell away, a light left their bodies and immediately – the animal would run away. It was like… it wasn’t them. Not really. Almost as though their bodies were… possessed. The spirits, those were the bright lights leaving them.

The spirits were attacking them or rather, attacking Zarc. And her from association.

Zarc fell to the ground, rolling around and holding her tightly – his hands cradling her head from all the impacts of the ground before finally releasing her. He laid on his chest, shaking and whimpering in pain and Ray was a few feet away, panting heavily – her heart had yet to stop. Her eyes darted around, trying to figure out where the animals were and where Zarc had flown them too. They were at the edge of the forest and the animals… they were by the trees, merely growling and backing away into the darkness of the forest.

Ray turned and saw why they had fled. Zarc’s castle was behind her. Before, none of the spirits wanted to guide her there and now they wouldn’t attack since they were so close to it. They must’ve been fearful of that place, thinking they were going to be cursed too.

Ray was ready to run back to the forest, scream and yell how she wasn’t ‘one of them’ or whatever that meant – she wasn’t associated with Zarc in any way, shape or form. She stood up, ready to do that until she took another look at Zarc’s mangled body.

He was struggling to push himself off the ground, collapsing at every inch he gained. His wings were bloody and bitten, same with his limbs and clothing torn. Ray gulped; staring into the forest and her freedom. She should leaven him… one of the occupants was bound to find him.

They would instantly come out and save him.

But…

But he came to her aid, he rescued her. This was probably another trick, she wanted to believe that. But if it was… _no_ , Ray thought as she slowly walked toward Zarc and bent down next to him. It was much more than that. He purposefully plunged into danger and no amount of trickery was worth this much harm he’d done to himself. Watching him now, as she laid her hand on his hair, gently stroking his head in an effort to calm his shaking form down and watching the tears flow down his face – Zarc never looked more human.

She couldn’t leave him there.


End file.
